I'm Sorry I Wasn't There
by purposelyflawless
Summary: Blaine (31) and Kurt (20) hook up at a wedding and Kurt gets pregnant. Kurt's determined to raise their baby by himself when Blaine tells him he doesn't want a baby. But what happens when Blaine realizes his mistake and decides he wants to be a part of Kurt's and his baby's life? Will they make it? Warning: Mpreg!Kurt, Age Difference
1. Chapter 1

_"Listen, Kurt. We hooked up at my brother's wedding. We don't even really know each other... this- this is all too much for me. I don't want children, never wanted them..."_

I never quite liked hospitals. They always reminded me of the time when I was younger and sat at my mother's bed, having the knowledge that she was sick, really sick. I hadn't known then, that this would be the last time I would get to see her. I think that I didn't really figure that out, but when my dad said she was going to a better place, I knew that nothing would ever be the same again. Being at a hospital made me instantly think of pain - and let's face it. Nobody likes pain, doctors or the worst... needles.

"You ready for this?" Finn stood by my side, holding my hand while he kept telling me everything would be okay. Only a few weeks ago, I'd been at the hospital with false alarm, and now that I was here again, knowing that this time it was real...

"No," I found myself replying. "I don't know if I can do this."

It was true. When I first found out about my pregnancy, I kept telling myself that it was just a really bad dream and someone would hopefully wake me up soon.

"Kurt," Finn turned me around to face me, embracing me in a tight hug. I took a shaky breath, burying my face in his chest. "I'll never leave your side, you hear me? I'm here for you." He reassured, smiling softly as he pulled back.

"Thank you so much," I breathed out, giving him a small smile in return before the doctor lead us into an empty room, a nurse immediately rushing to my side, helping me onto the bed.

"Alright, Mr. Hummel. I need you to change before we can start preparing everything else. Katy's going to be here for you if you have any questions, okay?" Doctor Conner turned back around to me, patting my shoulder in attempt to calm me down. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

I nodded. Of course he said that. Every doctor would say that. Who would want to scare their patient any further?

"Do you need any help putting that gown on?" Katy asked, handing me one of those hospital gowns before she looked up at Finn. "Are you his partner?"

I laughed, shaking my head quickly. "Brother, he's my step-brother." I said and took the gown from her, earning a chuckle from both, her and Finn.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I assumed. Now, I'll leave you two for a moment for you to get changed. I'll be right back." She smiled and left the room.

"Partner." I repeated to myself, rolling my eyes. "That sounds just wrong. _Partner_." I laughed. Starting to take off my jacket I felt the pain returning, groaning quietly as I gripped onto the bed sheets.

"Does it hurt much?"_Oh Finn..._

"Nah... Just feels like someone's punching me into the stomach several times." I shrugged, rolling my eyes at him. _Does it hurt much?_ What a stupid question. But well, that's just Finn, and I can't blame him since he's just trying to help.

"No need for the sarcasm." He sighed.

I nodded, taking deep breaths. "Can you help me change please?" I asked hopefully, even though I knew he'd feel awkward, but I also knew that I couldn't do this by myself.

"Sure, what do you- well... want me to do?"

I exhaled slowly, closing my eyes for a moment. The pain luckily disappeared again after a few moments.

"Just hold the gown for a sec, will you?" I handed it to him, continuing with my jacket before I pulled my shirt over my head, trying to avoid the annoying pain. "Ouch!" I groaned.

"What?" Finn immediately turned his head towards me again from where he'd turned around, knowing that I've never been comfortable shirtless around anyone else.

"He kicked," I muttered. "It's getting worse, really," I whispered, gesturing for him to move closer and tug the gown over my head. He helped me to get my sweats off, leaving me with my underwear.

"Do you want me to get the nurse again?"

"Yeah, please," I said, holding tightly onto the sheets with one hand, the other protectively covering my belly. The pain really seemed to get worse every second now.

Katy returned with another woman by her side. I didn't really listen to them when they mumbled something about getting me ready for my C-Section - I think they were too busy talking to each other to notice in how much pain I really was.

Finn squeezed my hand. I think nobody of them understood what I was going through.

"Alright Kurt, we're going to prepare the C-Section for you now." Katy said, gesturing for the other nurse to get the doctor, before she addressed Finn, "You'll need to change, since I guessed you'd want to stay by his side, right?"

Finn glanced over to me. "Is that okay with you?" He asked.

I nodded, pleading him with my eyes. "Yes, please. I can't do this alone."

Finn smiled at me. I really loved my brother for being here with me. I mean, even though I hoped Rachel or at least Santana would also be here, _I'm actually glad it's him. _

"The doctor will be here any moment, and I'll get some scrubs for you." Katy said and left the room once again, leaving me to my thoughts before Finn interrupted them.

"So...I've got to tell you something," he started, and I already knew it wasn't good news. "I called Blaine earlier..."

_Oh, he did not..._I managed to not think about him at least for the last past hours and now that he mentioned him again... There was a reason why I didn't want Blaine to know, and Finn knew why. Blaine hadn't been supporting me during my pregnancy, so why would he want to know anyway?

"I'm sorry I did this behind your back, but-"

"You promised me you wouldn't." I breathed out, turning my head and shot him a glare. "You promised, Finn."

"Kurt, he has the right to know that you're having his baby in the next hour!" Finn pointed out.

"Not anymore! I respected that he wasn't ready for kids. Hell, he even told me he didn't want this baby! We're _not_ together. I went alone through my pregnancy without any help from him!" I half-yelled, having him look guilty. Tears prickled in my eyes, but I hastily blinked them away - this wasn't worth crying.

"I.. Kurt, please..." He begged, shifting closer to me as Dr. Conner walked back into the room, the two nurses by his side.

"Are you ready to have a baby?" The doctor tried to cheer me up but I just shook my head a little.

_No_, I wasn't ready in the least. I was having a baby at the really young age of twenty - who'd be ready?


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like I was about to die. I bet I squeezed Finn's hand to death already, judging by the look on his face. Poor Finn. (I'd need to apologize for that later.)

Yelling, swearing and begging for the pain to stop sadly didn't change the fact that the baby wanted to be out in the world. I blamed Blaine for everything, in fact, it was his fault.

_"I... Shit, I don't have a condom with me," Blaine breathed out, his eyes blown out with lust as he got rid of my pants. _

_"I- I don't either, but, please... don't stop." I begged, pulling him down and sealing our lips back together._

Oops. Maybe it wasn't just his fault after all. But that didn't change that I blamed him and kept yelling what an asshole he was.

From the moment they brought me into surgery everything eased down. The medication the nurse had given me a few moments ago seemed to do its thing and finally let me calm down for a moment. Finn was still by my side, still holding onto my hand, while I was _still_ freaking out on the inside.

_I'm not ready to have a baby. I can't do this. I'm twenty for god's sake. I'll have a responsibility for the little guy and nobody's there to help me!_

"F-Finn, I..I'm scared," I managed to breath out, my whole body already feeling sore. Tears ran down my cheeks but just seconds later, I felt his thumb brushing them away, whispering soothingly.

"Everything will be fine, little brother. I'm here, I told you I'm not going anywhere." He said softly. "I know you'd probably rather have Burt here, but Carole and him are stuck in Ohio."

Right. It was Christmas next week and they didn't catch a plane. I was really lucky I got at least Finn here; I'd be lost without him.

I got sleepier and felt like I about to pass out. Of course the pain wasn't all gone, but I managed to keep the heavy breathing down at least a little. I felt weird but I couldn't quite place the feeling. The drugs made my surroundings look a little blurry and I stared up at the ceiling when suddenly a loud cry filled the room.

_Wow_, I thought. Now that happened_ real_ fast. The two nurses, and the third that'd been cooling my head, rushed around the room, and just for a moment I swore I heard Rachel's voice somewhere in the background - but I was too busy being sleepy.

"Hey there, buddy." I heard Finn whisper as he walked back over to me, a little bundle of blue blankets in his arms. I made grabby hands towards my son and Finn carefully laid him onto my flat chest.

"My baby," I breathed out. I was so overwhelmed that this little guy had been _in me_ those nine months and was now finally here to meet me. His eyes were closed and he'd stopped screaming the moment I wrapped my arm around him. I took his little hand in mine, pressing a light kiss onto his forehead. He was beautiful. Just like I'd imagined him to be.

"They'll bring you back into your room now and get your little man to the Nursling room to make sure he's okay, Kurt," Finn explained just before they took my son from me and I fell back asleep.

I woke up about an hour and a half later, Finn sitting by my side joined by Rachel and Santana.

"Kurt! You're awake!" Rachel beamed, pressing a kiss to my cheek, stroking through my hair. She should be really lucky I love her so much, I thought, nobody was allowed to touch my hair like this. "How are you?"

I smiled, I knew I'd heard her voice earlier. "Sleepy... but... where's-" I trailed off, glancing around the room, only to see a small crib standing almost next to my bed. Santana picked the little guy up, his mouth opened in protest to being lifted out of his comfortable sleeping position.

"He's got your nose," the Latina chuckled, "Does he have a name?"

I shook my head, I hadn't really thought about it. Sure, Finn had suggested some names, but it hadn't been the perfect ones.

"I still like Scott," Finn chuckled, "He could be a Scott."

No way. I wasn't naming my son Scott, I thought.

"What about Mason?" Rachel suggested, taking the baby from Santana and moved to sit on the edge of my bed before she put him back onto my chest.

I patted his small head with the few dark locks. He looked just like Blaine. Except for the nose and eyes. His eyes were blue, just like mine.

"Elijah," I whispered towards him, to which he responded with a lazy smile. "He likes Elijah." I said, gently stroking his cheek with my thumb as he closed his eyes again. He seemed to be just as tired as his papa and I couldn't blame him.

"Elijah sounds perfect," Rachel smiled. I glanced up at her and nodded just as her phone started ringing.

She quickly excused herself and went out into the hallway, Santana following after her. Finn sighed as he watched them, fiddling with his jacket.

"What's that with you and Rachel?" I found myself asking, continuing to rock Elijah lightly. "I mean..if you want to talk about it."

"I don't know. I mean, isn't she still dating this Brody guy?" He questioned. I frowned. Didn't she break up with him last week? Maybe he didn't know.

"No, after a lot of back-and-forthing they broke up. He cheated or something and she said it wouldn't work because..." I trailed off, _oh_ right. She said she still loved Finn and only because of that didn't want to give him another chance.

"Because?"

"Maybe you should rather ask her." Looking back down at Elijah I saw him looking up at me with his bright, sparkling blue eyes. "Right, baby boy?" I couldn't help but smile back at him, wondering how it was possible for baby to smile this bright after just being born.

"Fine, I'll talk to her later." He nodded.

Rachel came back in just a few seconds later, saying they needed to get back to work but they'd come and see me later. I sighed in relieve as I tugged my covers up further and over Elijah, seeing that he already fell back asleep.

"You don't need to stay Finn, I'm probably going back to sleep any moment too and sitting here would just bore you," I said, glancing over to him.

"Nah, I'll wait until Bl-" he cut himself off abruptly, scratching the back of his neck.

My eyes widened as I realized what he'd wanted to say, shaking my head carefully, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby on my chest. "He's coming?" I asked quietly.

"Well, he said he was. He wanted to see you... both of you." Finn shrugged lightly, just as there was a knock on the door and a nurse stepped into the room, followed by a familiar face.

"Blaine."


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen on my spot I blinked a few times, looking directly into Blaine's eyes. Why in the world did Finn call him? And why would he even come here? It's not like he cared about me or the baby.

"Hi," Blaine replied as Finn stood up and gestured for Blaine to sit down as he made his way out into the hallway, giving us a moment to talk. The moment Finn closed the door behind himself; Elijah stirred away, confusedly looking up into my eyes.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked, starting to rock Elijah back into sleep again, my own eyes much too tired.

"Well, your brother called me and I... I actually thought you'd be at least a little happy to see me?!" Blaine half-asked, clearing his throat quietly as he glanced over at the baby in my arms.

"Happy?" I repeated, mostly to myself as I looked down at the little one. "Are you just here because Finn called you? Or are you here to actually see your son?"

"I am here because I wanted to see both of you... but mostly because I realized that I was stupid and wanted to tell you how truly sorry I am..." He explained, ducking his head a little.

"And you think that I'm going to just to forgive you? Because I'm not. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? Of course I respected that you weren't ready but..." I trailed off, glancing back up at Blaine.

"I don't expect that, I really don't. I've been stupid and selfish and I'm sorry. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to forgive me." He said and let out a small sigh, his eyes immediately trailing back to the baby. "Do you... Do you mind if I hold him?"

I looked down at Elijah before nodding my head. "Be careful," I said as Blaine stood up and scooped the bundle into his arms, sitting back down in his chair.

It was weird to see him again after almost seven months that I didn't hear from him. But seeing him with Elijah in his arms, cooing softly and booping his tiny nose - I smiled. I couldn't help it. He looked like he was born to be a father and I was sure he could be a good one... if he wanted to.

"He's beautiful," Blaine whispered as he teared his gaze away from our son. "He's got your eyes."

"And nose." I added quickly. "But it's definitely your hair." I chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry about that, young man. You'll have to deal with that hair from now on." Blaine said, lightly patting his head. "Does he have a name?"

I nodded. "Elijah," I said. "Finn wanted him to be a Scott, but that just didn't sound right."

"Ugh, I always hated the name Scott. But Elijah sounds amazing." He smiled, taking Elijah's hand into his, grinning at how tiny it was compared to his own.

_Silence_. I snuggled back into my pillows, afraid to move too much since my body still felt a little sore. I watched Blaine talking to Elijah, wondering why he never considered having children - he seemed to be perfect with them. After a few more minutes of wondering my eyes dropped, and sleep took over my body.

PoV Blaine:

I noticed Kurt slowly falling asleep. Carefully to not let Elijah drop, I reached over to brush a stray of hair out of his face, stroking his cheek gently. He looked so peaceful. I leaned back in my seat. I had been so stupid. Why hadn't I realized it sooner?

_"You're not gay! This is just some 'phase' you're going through. You're sixteen, for god's sake. You don't know anything about love just yet. You're confused!" Dad yelled, my mother standing by his side, her eyes not meeting mine._

_I felt tears welling up in my eyes; but I wasn't going to cry in front of them._

_"I'm not confused, dad. And this is not a phase!" I protested, shaking my head. "Mom, say something... please!"_

_Dad stepped closer to me, raising his hand. I heard a loud slap echoing in the room, my hand immediately flying to my cheek. I gasped, it burned so bad. _

_"As long as you keep saying you're gay, you are no longer my son!" And with that he walked off into the kitchen, Mom looking up at me with tear-filled eyes before she followed him._

I sighed, trying to get the memory out of my head. It still hurt, just thinking about it. _Failure_. I still heard him saying it, over and over again until I believed it. He made me think that I didn't deserve any kind of love and that I wasn't worth anything.

"I just wanted to let you know that Kurt has to stay for the upcoming days and maybe you could get him some things from home?" She asked, cooing down at the baby." She explained, cooing down at the baby.

"O-Oh, alright, yes. I'll text his roommate and they'll surly pack a bag or something for him," I whispered, reaching for my phone to text Finn.

"Perfect." She nodded and left the room again.

I glanced back over at Kurt, smiling fondly. I knew I'd hurt him badly and I felt so terrible for making him go through all this alone. I hadn't been there when he'd needed me the most - not being there for him even proved my father's point. I was a failure and couldn't even get this right. And now that I had to be a father myself...

Kurt could find someone better. Someone who could support him and someone to give him the love he deserves and needs. I couldn't be that someone for him. He deserved much better than a thirty-one-year-old workaholic. The only think I could do for him would be paying for child support. I had enough money and I didn't even need it. He'd need it more.

"You're still here..." I snapped back to reality and looked up at Kurt, his ocean blue eyes meeting mine. He was truly beautiful.

"Do you not want me here?" I asked, hoping he'd be okay with me still sitting here and watching him sleep like some old creep.

"No, I mean..I'm happy that you're here." He said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"The nurse came in earlier and said you needed to stay for the next days, which is normal after being in surgery. I just texted your brother to get you a few things from home." I said, standing up and walking over to Elijah's crib. Gently I put him down.

"Okay," came Kurt's reply a few seconds later. I turned back around to him, sitting down on the edge of the bed, smiling softly. I wanted to reach out for his hand and hold it, but I wasn't sure if I could just do that.

About a minute later I saw Kurt's eyes dropping again. I frowned as I looked down to where his hand was taking a hold of mine, squeezing it gently.

"Thank you for being here..." He mumbled before he fell asleep again.

"It's the least I can do." I mumbled, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

PoV Kurt:

The week in hospital passed much quicker than I had expected. Blaine stayed almost every night with me - I didn't even need to ask him. I was glad to have him with me and seeing him with Elijah made me happier than I thought it was possible. He was so sweet to me the entire time and he actually tried to be a good dad. I still didn't figure out why he was coming back to me and the baby now of all times, but I was surely going to ask him about that when the time was right.

"Kurt?" I looked up at Blaine from where I was sitting on my bed, watching him packing up my things. I'd told him I was capable to do it by myself, but he insisted to help me.

"Yeah?" I asked, picking Elijah up and holding him close to me.

"I was wondering..." he began, nervousness hinting in his voice. "Since you said Rachel was busy with Broadway and... you would be living by yourself.." he trailed off, biting his lip.

I frowned, raising my eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Would you like to come over to my place for now? I-I mean, I'm just thinking of a way that you wouldn't have to be alone. With the baby." He said and shrugged lightly, zipping my bag shut.

"Blaine..." I sighed, "You really don't have to do this... I really appreciate it, but, I don't know..." I wasn't sure whether it was a good idea or not.

"Look, I really want to take care of both of you, and I can't do that when you're not around. You know that my place is big enough for the three of us. You two could have the guest room and I'll help you to make it 'baby-proof'. I can take a few weeks off of work, I don't need to be at the agency that much anyway, they're taking good care of everything their selves and I'm really not needed, so if-"

"Blaine," I chuckled, shaking my head a little at how adorable it was when he rambled. "Yes... We're coming over. I think I'm convinced enough." I smiled and grabbed my phone before I walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, very much as a 'thank you'.

"Really? Great. Sorry, I tend to talk a little too much when I'm excited or nervous..." He apologized and took my bag, leading us out of the room.

He drove me home to get the things I needed to live with him, including the crib I'd gotten with Finn weeks ago. He also said we could go back if I'd forgotten something, so for now, we drove to his penthouse. I'd been there twice before, the night we hooked up (but I was a little drunk to notice where we were) and the weeks after that when I told him about our baby.

Still, the moment I walked inside with Elijah still in my arms, I gasped - it was just really huge. I didn't understand why he'd live here by himself without any company. I mean, he didn't even have a cat or a dog.

"Alright, let me show you the guest room." Blaine smiled and walked through the hallway and opened one of the wooden doors for me. I stepped inside, smiling as I looked around. I loved it. The walls colored in a light blue with a much too big bed, nightstands, a walk-in closet to my left and even a bathroom for myself.

"This is amazing," I whispered mostly to myself as I walked over to the bed, sitting down for a moment.

"I thought you'd might like this one. There's another one, but it's smaller and this is much better, I think." He shrugged lightly, flicking the lights on and smiling down at me.

"I love it." I nodded, gesturing to come over and sit down next to me, which he did quickly. "Thank you." I whispered softly. "I mean, it's not like you have to do this."

"I told you I wanted to take care of you, so.." He blushed lightly and I swore he'd never looked cuter. "Well..I get your things and you just... relax a little, alright?"

And before I could reply he rushed out of the room, getting back down to the car. I stood up, carefully placing Elijah on the bed, tugging the covers over him as he closed his eyes again.

I walked around the room, stepping in front of the window, crossing my arms over my chest. Even from here I had the perfect view over the city. It was breathtaking, if not even more. As I turned back around and looked at my son, I felt my face lighting up with a smile. Now that I was at Blaine's place with our baby, everything felt perfect, except for that it _wasn't_. Blaine and I still hadn't had the chance to talk properly about everything, but mostly about us. What were we now? Was there a chance that we'd ever be getting together? Or would be end up like most of the families where the adults were either broken up or divorced, and the kids would be really mean to their parents and they'd turn out to be one of those bullies like Karofsky back in High School? But of course whatever happened - from now on was Elijah _top priority_. But I still wondered if we could work on becoming a proper family... and maybe not right now, but _someday_.

"Geez," Blaine huffed out a laugh as he walked back into the guest room with the crib and a bag on top of it. "Good that there's the lift. I'd be lost without it." He chuckled softly and placed it next to my bed, raising his eyebrows at me. "What's so funny?"

I hadn't realized that I'd been laughing ever since he came back. "The wind totally ruined your hair," I grinned, reaching up in attempt to fix it, but failing miserably. "Now I get why you felt sorry for him that he got your hair."

"Damn it," Blaine sighed and touched his hair, our hands meeting for a split second. "I.. um, I better go fix that mess." There it was again, the blush.

"No," I found myself saying, reaching out for his wrist as he was about to leave. "I mean, I think it looks better with less gel. I love curly hair."

"It's not just curly. It's a curse. It'll look weird without any gel at all, believe me. I look weird." He explained, stopping in his tracks, though, as he looked at me. "Are you... are you seriously trying to _pout_?"

I sighed, "I was trying to, yeah."

"I'm really sorry, but that's just not yours. It's totally my part, sweetheart." He grinned, and this time it was _me_ blushing at the nickname.

"Worth a try though." I protested with a smile. Maybe living with him wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would at first?!

We spent most of the day unpacking my things and making the room baby-proof just like he promised. When we managed to put Elijah to sleep we decided to relax for the rest of the day and watch a movie.

"You _seriously_ picked the cheesiest movie of all times, didn't you?" Blaine asked as he sat down next to me on the couch as 'The Notebook' started playing.

"It's not just cheesy, it's also sad. But I love it, still," I explained, smiling as he handed me a blanket. I pulled it over both of us and leaned back against the couch, letting out a content sigh. This day had really been exhausting, not just for me, but also for him. It was mostly me telling him where to put my things, because he didn't let me carry anything. But right now it just felt perfect.

I didn't really realize how I was snuggling closer to him until he wrapped his arm around me and practically forced me to rest my head on his shoulder. I couldn't care less, though, because my body was finally allowing me to relax and giving me a break.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly, looking down at me.

"Yeah?" I breathed out, lifting my head up a little to meet his gaze.

"It's nice to have you here." He said, cupping my cheek in his hand and stroking it gently with his thumb. I blushed. God, what's wrong with me today?

"Well thanks to you that you invited me to stay." I replied, kissing his cheek lovingly before I pulled away again and looked back at the TV. I resisted the urge to kiss him properly, knowing that for a kiss... it was a little _too_ soon. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

PoV Blaine:

By the end of the movie Kurt had already fallen asleep, curled up next to me with his head still resting on my shoulder. I smiled as I turned the TV off and carefully scooped Kurt up into my arms, carrying him into the guest room. I laid him down on the bed, tugging the covers over him. Luckily he was still wearing comfortable clothes and I didn't need to change him into something else - that would've been a little awkward to explain to him the next morning.

I frowned as I heard Elijah squeaking quietly. _Well, now you can prove what a great dad you are, Blaine_, I thought to myself as I tip-toed back over to the crib and picked him up, making my way back out of the room and closing the door quietly. I didn't want to wake Kurt, he looked like he could really use a break.

"It's a little late for you to still be up, huh?" I chuckled as I gently kissed Elijah's tiny nose and sat back down on the couch.

He was really the most beautiful human being ever. Even though it was already dark I could see his eyes sparkling up at me from where I had him lying on my chest. "You wanna sleep with me tonight?" I asked, fascinated by eyes that I almost didn't realize why he was actually awake.

But then there was this smell and I definitely knew now, why Elijah had been awake in the first place. "I need to change your diaper, am I right?" I sighed. Well... damn it. I didn't know a single thing about changing a baby's diaper. Good that Kurt had gotten diapers and put them in the bathroom so I didn't need to improvise or anything.

"Well, then let's change your diaper." I held him close to my chest as I made my way to the bathroom, putting him down onto the changing-table, sighing as I reached for the diapers and baby wipes. _Okay, keep calm. You can do this_, I told myself, taking a deep breath as I looked down at Elijah, who instantly began crying.

"Oh no, no, no. Shh, don't cry, please." Now, I was definitely panicking. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word...Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird," I began singing quietly, still a little unsure if that would work. "And if that mockingbird won't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass." Slowly Elijah stopped crying, looking up at me a little confused before he started smiling. Was he smiling? I wondered what he must've been thinking. Maybe something like 'Daddy, stop singing and take those freakin' diapers off!'

"Alright, here goes nothing," I mumbled, taking the old diaper off, scrunching up my nose a little. "Geez, you can be lucky that you're so adorable." I chuckled, reaching for the new one and unfolding it, before lifting him up by his feet, putting it underneath him. Quickly I reached for one of the wipes, cleaning him properly before I fixed the diaper a little, looking down at my work. "I did a quite good job at that now, didn't I?"

I was at least _a little_ proud that I managed to put on his diaper. But as I was about to button his onsie, I stopped, remembering the shirt and pants I'd gotten for him before I went to see them in the hospital. "I've got a little something for you, baby boy." I grinned and picked him up again, turning off the lights in the bathroom before I got to my own bedroom. Walking into my closet I picked up the small paper bag, deciding to give it a try and dress him up.

"Getting a little sleepy there, hm?" I asked as I saw Elijah's eyes dropping. "You can go back to sleep after I put those on you, alright?" We sat down on the bed and I laid him onto the pillows, waiting for him to be comfortable before I took the shirt with the little monkey on it. The moment I'd seen it, I hadn't managed to fight the urge to not get it, since I'd known it would look cute on him.

I took his onsie off, rubbing his sides gently. "I hope you won't get mad we're making you take a bath tomorrow, sweetie." I chuckled, gently pulling the shirt over his head and carefully taking his one arm, getting it through the sleeve with much effort. "Second one," I mumbled, taking his hand and tugging it through the other sleeve, sighing in relieve when I lifted him up and tugged the shirt down a little more. "There we go, now your pants." The pants luckily were easier than the shirt and I put them on in no time.

"You look adorable, baby boy." Smiling proudly down at him I quickly got up and stripped out of my clothes, neatly folding them and putting them onto the chair in the closet. "Now let's get some sleep, right?" I said softly and took a few pillows, putting them around the bed, making sure he wouldn't roll over and fall down or anything. I shifted and pulled him into my arms, both of us falling asleep not long after.

PoV Kurt:

I woke up a little late in the morning, letting out a content sigh as I stretched on the huge bed, snuggling further into the pillows. I frowned as I heard Blaine's voice coming from outside of my room, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

Slowly I got up, yawning softly as I realized I was still in my clothes from last night. And how had I even gotten into the bed? Shrugging lightly I walked out of my room, glancing around and following Blaine's voice which eventually led me into the kitchen. "Morning," I smiled softly, looking him up and down. He was standing with his back to me, only in his boxers. I swallowed and blushed lightly.

"Oh? Hi, good morning." Blaine chuckled as he turned around, holding Elijah to his chest. "How'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly good. Did Elijah sleep with you tonight?" I asked, walking over and reaching out for my baby, raising my eyebrows as I saw the outfit. "Where'd you get those clothes from?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Uh, well, I got them when Finn texted me about you being in hospital." He shrugged lightly, leaning against the counter. "I hope that's okay with you."

I glanced at the monkey shirt again, nodding my head. "He looks adorable. But... did you already change his diaper?"

"Actually, yes. Last night and a few minutes ago. I'm pretty proud of my work, actually. He was crying though last night, and since I didn't want to wake you I began singing to him and I think he liked it." Blaine smiled and kissed the top of our son's head.

I was _really_ impressed. First Blaine said he didn't want to be a father and now this. He changed his diaper, got him clothes and it seemed like he even already fed him.

"Really? Did you even learn how to change diapers?" I found myself asking, chuckling softly as he shook his head.

"Nope. I mean, I watched my brother once when he changed his little girl's, but geez. That's a little while ago actually." He laughed and scratched his neck lightly.

"Well, then. I have to say I'm really impressed. I mean... for someone who didn't want to have a baby." I shrugged lightly, stroking Elijah's back softly.

"Yeah..." Blaine sighed, clearing his throat and reaching for his cup of coffee. "You want some coffee?" I know what he was doing. Avoiding the subject. But maybe he just wasn't ready to talk, and I had to respect that.

"Um, sure," I nodded, "So...you don't have to go to work today, right?"

"Yeah, well, it's Christmas this Friday and like I said, I'll take some time off. I can work from home too, so that won't be a problem." Blaine nodded, leading us into the living room and placed our cups on the table, sitting cross-legged. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, you said that we don't know each other that good, so...why don't we work on that? We should talk things out, don't you think?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, well..I think you're right." He nodded, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"And now that we agreed on that... I want to ask you something, but it's perfectly fine if you don't want to tell me, so I'll just..yeah." I fiddled nervously with Eliajh's shirt, biting my bottom lip before I met Blaine's eyes again. "Actually it's two questiones-"

"Kurt. Just ask," Blaine chuckled.

"Why did you never think about having children yourself... and, why did you come back to me?"


	6. Chapter 6

PoV Blaine:

"Why did you never think about having children yourself... and, why did you come back to me?"

I gasped lightly. I had expected questions like, personal questions to get to know each other better, but this... He really caught me there.

"Um..." I didn't really know how to explain any of this. Sure, I could just tell him the truth and mention my abusive father and my mother who barely spoke since she was afraid to get hit by him. But actually I never wanted to talk about that ever again. I had left my family behind me the moment they threw me out of the house.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it come out so blunt and... harsh." Kurt apologized right away, sighing quietly.

"It's a long story and I don-"

"I've got time." Kurt cut me off, kissing Elijah's head and rocking him lightly. "Look, I just want to understand what's been going on in your head that day when you practically threw me out of here the moment I mentioned the word 'baby'. Because now you're letting me stay with you so you can take care of the 'baby' and me and to be honest..it's confusing. Not that I'm not happy that you've changed your mind about being a father." Kurt said softly, shifting to get in a more comfortable position.

And again. I was kind of speechless and didn't know what to say. I guess this was the point where I just had to explain myself to not get anything more confusing.

"Look, Kurt..." I hesitated, taking a deep breath as I ducked my head a little. "Before I met you I was a complete different person. I was pretty much married to my work, which I kind of still am, I only slept with men to forget about the stress I had at work and to have fun, and I never ever even considered having a family." I started off. "I didn't want a boyfriend back then, and even if I did, I never had the time to go on dates." I explained with a small shrug, glancing back up at Kurt.

"Why did you never consider a family? Is it just because of your work?" Kurt asked, frowning a little.

"No, god no. It has other reasons." I shook my head, scratching my neck lightly. "When I was younger, I used to want to make my father proud, y'know? I had good grades in school, I was good at singing, I could play piano and I had the perfect look to get every girls attention...but I knew with fourteen that I wasn't into girls and that I felt rather attracted to guys my age and older. But of course I hadn't told my dad then." I sighed, thinking back. "On my sixteenth birthday I invited the guy I was crushing on and I knew that he liked me back, secretly. We had a lot of fun goofing around and all that stuff but when the others were busy eating cake, and my parents were talking to others, I sneaked out of the out of the room with him and we went to my bedroom. He made me a lot of compliments and told me how pretty I looked today... and asked me if he could kiss me. _Of course_ I said yes and that's when my parents walked in and caught us kissing." I swallowed thickly, running a hand through my hair before I continued. "My mom was pretty much speechless and nicely asked Tyler, my crush, to leave. I was blushing like crazy because who'd want to be caught during your first kiss, right?"

Kurt nodded quickly.

"Right. Well, unfortunately my dad ended my birthday party, telling everyone that I wasn't feeling good, and that's when I realized what was going on. The moment the last of my guests left, my father turned around and hit me, asking me 'what the fuck I was doing with that guy'. I started crying because I didn't understand why he got so angry at me. I told him that Tyler and I liked each other and that we just kissed and nothing more happened. He freaked out even more and when he was about to walk to his room I just said _'Dad, I'm gay_.'" Tears were welling up in my eyes now, but I wanted to finish this - now or never. "T-Then he walked back over to me, asking me to repeat. I did. I said it clear and loud and even _asked_ why he got so pissed because of that. He just laughed, saying I was confused and it was some phase and that I was too young to understand a single thing about love." I laughed sarcastically, shaking my head lightly. "But I told him I wasn't confused and it was real. I begged my mom to say something, begging her to tell him he was wrong...but she kept quiet. She didn't _even look_ at me and..that's- that's when he said exactly those words: 'As long as you keep saying you're gay, you are no longer my son.'" At this point I was crying, still trying to hold back and not let Kurt see me like this. I stood up from the couch, walking over to the huge glass wall and leaning against it with my back turned to him.

I didn't notice when he stood up and brought Elijah into the guest room, carefully closing the door, before he walked over to me. He placed a hand on my arm, turning me around to face him. He didn't say a word, he just stood there and looked at me, telling me with his eyes that he understood - that he was there for me.

I let myself fall into his arms, sobbing quietly. Even though I told myself to be strong for Kurt and Elijah, it was hard to keep my feelings inside for now. Telling Kurt about my father was hard and it made me realize that even though I pretended to not care, that I did. I did care all those fifteen years I didn't hear from my family.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek, his arms tightly wrapped around me. It felt good to have someone that actually cared around. He was the first person to tell this story that sadly was real, even if it seemed like some nightmare.

"D-Don't be," I shook my head and pulled back, realizing that I was still only in my underwear but was too caught up in crying that I couldn't care less. "It's not your fault."

"It is...I brought up old memories and I didn't want that." He said, following me into the bedroom where I grabbed pants and a hoodie to get dressed up. I wiped off my tears and took a deep breath, trying to not let this get to me any further than it already had.

When I got dressed I walked over to my bed, sitting down, Kurt doing the same. I put my head in my hands. "I never saw him again after that..."

Slowly leaning into Kurt as he pulled me into a hug, I smiled sadly. "But let's- *sniff* let's talk about something else." I said finally, pulling back to sit upright again. "Maybe, um... well, you wanted to talk about us, right?"

"Blaine...we don't need to do that now," Kurt said, reaching out to take my hand, gently squeezing it. I smiled and squeezed it back, shaking my head.

"But I want to." I shrugged.

PoV Kurt:

"But I want to." He said, causing me to sigh lightly.

"Okay, well..I don't quite know where to start." I admitted, looking down at our hands and smiling as I noticed just how perfectly they fit together.

"Well, okay...um, how about you just tell me about yourself? And then I'll tell you about me?" Blaine suggested, pulling his legs up on his bed and giving me his full attention.

"Fine. I'll give it a try," I nodded and looked up at him, "I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Elizabeth because I was named after my mother. I'm 20 years old, but I think you already knew that. I'm working at Vogue, which you also already knew because you seem to be quite close with Isabelle...but continuing. My hobbies are singing, sometimes dancing and since I gave cooking a try I seem to be very good at it." I chuckled, shrugging lightly.

"Well, what can I say. Isabelle and I almost like brother and sister." He smiled. "But what about your family? Well, I met your brother but what about parents?"

"Oh, right. My mother died when I was younger but my dad re-married my now step-mom Carole. She's a nurse and like a real mom to me. My father has his own shop, I think I mentioned that once or twice, but what I didn't mention is that he can be really... well, protective. And he actually wants to meet you _sometime_."

I saw him smiling and nodding, feeling the nervousness in the air. I gave his hand a squeeze again. "Look, I'm not saying it has to be in the next few days, weeks or anything alright? I'm just saying that my dad wants to meet the father of my baby, and most likely my baby. He'll be here next Friday on Christmas, but you don't have to be-"

"It's okay Kurt. I understand." He nodded and sighed softly. "I want to meet him too, but when you say protective..." he trailed off, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, he just wants what's best for me and wants me to be happy. It'll be fine I promise." I nodded and stroked the back of his hands with my thumb.

"But I'm not 'what's best for you'." Blaine said quietly, biting his bottom lip lightly. "I'm a mess. I'm sure your father doesn't want you to be with such a mess like me."

"Blaine..." I shook my head and shifted closer to him. "We may not know each other that well just yet, but what I know is that you made me happy already. You let me move in with you and decided to take care of Elijah and me; you made me so happy with that." I explained and looked back down at our hands.

"Really?" Blaine sighed, and I knew that he wasn't really believing what I said yet.

"Really." I confirmed, moving in closer and tilting his head up by his chin, pressing a soft and yet small kiss to his lips. "I mean every word I say."

His face light up with a small grin, nodding his head as he looked up at me. I could see the blush that was forming on his cheeks. "But I want us, whatever we are, to take things slow. Maybe... maybe go on dates to get to know each other better, alright?"

He nodded and reached out to pull me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed contently. This was a start of something new.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey people, lovely reviewer's & Klainer. All your comments made me so happy just yet and I thought I should thank you all! I also wanted to say that if something ever bothers you or you have ideas you want to bring into the story - go ahead, message me or tell me in the reviews! I'm sorry that I didn't reply, but I'm reading each comment! (: Also I wanted to apologize real quick for grammar mistakes or anything like that since English is NOT my first language, I think you already noticed though, so sorry.

PoV Blaine:

Christmas. It had never been my favourite holiday, but now that I had Kurt and Elijah at my place... It all made sense now. Kurt and I had discussed rather we wanted to celebrate or not. His brother had gotten us a tree yesterday and Kurt had insisted to decorate the apartment a little.

So there I was, sitting on the couch in Christmas-pyjama's at 4AM, staring out of the glass wall where I had the perfect view over the city. I wondered if Kurt would like the presents I got for him and Elijah. Yes, of course. It was still weird, because he'd been only here this week and since that kiss a few days ago we barely had time for each other and our 'getting-to-know-each-other'. But maybe when he'd wake up and unwrapped his presents we could talk a little more about /us/, because to be honest, I really liked that kiss...

I took the cup of coffee from the table, sipping on it slowly. Actually I was shocked that Elijah didn't wake us up like he usually would have around 2AM, thinking that he too, was a little tired. After his bath yesterday evening he fell asleep right away, smelling like this pink baby-friendly soap.

I frowned as I heard footsteps and turned around, only to be greeted by a really adorable looking Kurt in his sweats and one of those big hoodies.

"Hi," he whispered, walking closer and plopping down next to me on the couch. "Couldn't sleep?"

I smiled softly, turning my head again and looking over the city - Kurt did the same. "I guess." I mumbled, sipping on my coffee once again. If it wasn't for the cup I was holding, I probably would've fallen asleep already.

"Why are you up?" I turned towards him, his blue eyes shining just like Elijah's.

"The same, I guess," Kurt chuckled, nudging my side lightly. "Elijah had me lying awake for two hours now and he finally fell asleep again." He said.

"Oh? You could've told me." I said, watching him closely.

"I didn't want to wake you, so..." He sighed and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled and pulled him a little closer, glancing at the tree which was standing to our left.

We stayed like that for a few moments until Kurt reached out for my hand and looked up at me. "Y'know, I actually have a good feeling with this..._us_." He said, squeezing my hand lightly. "I mean, it's been two weeks now and it's not like we- well, you know. I just think that if we keep going like this we can be a real little family."

I nodded my head, a little distracted by his wide, toothy smile. "I'm glad you think this way," I admitted, because let's face it - I fell in love with that boy the first time I saw him that night he walked through those huge wooden doors of my favourite club. It completely broke my heart, seeing his face when I told him I didn't want this beautiful pretty boy. But now I had him here, with me, sitting by my side at _4:30AM_, looking even more beautiful as usual.

"Blaine?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, looking up at Kurt from where I had been openly staring at his lips. Geez, I had to stop this. It was totally ridiculous.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, emptying my coffee before Kurt took the cup from me and placed it onto the table.

"It's like I can read your mind. Why don't you just go ahead and tell me?"

I frowned. "Tell you what?"

"That you want to kiss me." Was I really this obvious?

"I don't." I answered quickly, having him raise his eyebrows at me.

"Then why would you stare at my lips?" He asked, a small grin lighting up his face as he tilted his head to the side. I just wanted to reach out and do it, kiss him and tell him that we could do this, be this perfect little family he wanted to be - but that's when his phone rang.

"It's Finn," he said after looking at his phone, worried at why Finn would call him at this time. "Hello?" He answered, and even _I_ could hear his brother slurring into the phone rather loudly.

"Finn...No...You're definitely drunk, what happened?...For real?...Well, that's amazing for you, brother, really...Yeah, okay...Call if there's anything or if I need to pick you up, yes?...I love you too, Finn, now get your drunk ass home!" Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes as he hung up.

"I'm sorry, he just said that him and Rachel got back together and they've been celebrating or something," he chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly, "But where were we?"

I shook my head and got up from the couch, taking the empty mug. "It's fine, I'll just head to bed for the last...four hours or something." I shrugged, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, no, wait. We were talking!" Kurt protested, following after me and placing a hand on my back. "Wait...you're not backing out or anything, right?" Kurt asked worriedly, frowning a little.

"What? No. Of course not. I'm just getting tired," I lied, because really - I didn't want to talk and kissing him would feel wrong either even if I wanted it badly.

"You just had a coffee and are most likely in the condition to attend a marathon." Kurt pointed out, and geez, he was right. I didn't feel tired at all, I just wanted to grab Kurt, spin him around, and carry him into the bedroom and- "Blaine! You're not listening again! What's wrong?"

"I want to kiss you." I blurted out, blushing darkly and mentally slapping myself. How did he manage to turn me into mush so quickly and drive me crazy like this? "I mean- I...Look, I know this is too soon and I know we should focus on the baby but I just really, really want to ki-"

And before I even got the chance to finish, Kurt's lips were on my own. What the- was this really happening? Quickly I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him in closer while his hands were wrapped around my neck, one hand on my cheek as he deepened the kiss.

Wow, I thought, feeling him parting his lips so easily under mine. My tongue sneaked inside his mouth, licking and tasting; remembering just how amazing kissing felt that night we hooked up.

Without even really paying attention I let my hand slide lower, dangerously close to his ass. But god, as he sucked on my bottom lip I couldn't help it and gripped his ass lightly with one of my hands, stumbling back into the living room with him. We dropped onto the couch - and that's when he pulled away, giving us both the chance to breath again. "Blaine," he breathed out and pushed me back a little.

"Sorry, I- um, sorry." I whispered, shifting to put some space between us and especially our crotches. I didn't know how Kurt felt but I knew that this had really turned me on.

"No, I...Look, you said you wanted to kiss me and I- I felt like it was right..." he trailed off and wiped his mouth off, covering his lap with a pillow, and _oh_. He was definitely feeling the same as me.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have said that..." I mumbled. What was I doing? I'd loved it, and he had too.

"I should go..."

"Yeah, sleep. We should yeah. Go." I breathed out, standing up from the couch and awkwardly rushing into my bedroom, Kurt doing the same.

PoV Kurt:

Falling onto my bed I grabbed a pillow and pressed it onto my face, cursing myself for being so damn stupid. I just got so turned on and it was almost embarrassing at how quickly. Kissing Blaine felt amazing and even though we weren't dating or anything, it just felt so right even if it should feel the opposite.

I took a deep breath and sat upright, leaning back against the headboard of my bed. Maybe I should try and go to sleep now; thinking about that kiss would just make it worse.

"Kurt?" I glanced up at Blaine who was leaning against my doorframe, a light blush on his cheeks. "We need to talk. I can't sleep anyway." He sighed and walked over to me as I nodded my head slowly.

"You don't regret it do you?"

"Why would I?" Blaine laughed, but turned serious as he saw my gaze. "Okay, seriously. I said I wanted to kiss you and you did. Why would I regret that?" He asked, patting my knee lightly.

"Because it was so sudden and we're supposed to get to know each other and not make out like horny teenager." I sighed, ducking my head a little.

"Well in some way I did get to know you and discovered that we turn into horny teenagers- sorry." He sighed as I glared at him, playfully smacking his arm.

"Shut up. You know what I mean." I hissed quietly, but loud enough to wake Elijah, which was just bound to happen. "Oh baby boy...I'm sorry," I sighed, picking him up out of his crib and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Stroking his back gently I looked back up at Blaine.

"So what do we do now?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me. "I mean, do we pretend it never happened or-"

"No. I- Look, we could just see where this leads us and...like I said earlier. I see us working out just perfectly so..." I shrugged my shoulder Elijah wasn't resting on and smiled softly.

"Okay, this sounds weird now but does that mean we'll try dating?" Blaine chuckled lightly and blushed again. Damn it. What's the thing with him blushing?

"Yeah, I... I guess," I found myself nodding my head slowly before I added, "But only if you ask me."

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head a little. "You serious?"

"Very much so."

"Alright...Kurt Elizabeth-"

"Now you're making fun of me." I pouted as he got down on his knee in front of me and pretended to hold out a ring towards me.

"_Fine_." He sighed and stood back up, looking down at me. "Kurt...Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked, a childish grin on his face.

"Uh...I don't know." I loved teasing him, rolling my eyes as he began pouting. "Yes...I'd love to." I nodded finally, standing up as well and pressing a soft kiss to his lips before lowering Elijah into his crib again once he'd drifted off.

A/N End Note: I guess so this was a little too fluffy maybe but well..I love it. They're boyfriends now, yay! Well, at least they're trying ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! YAY! I decided to skip a little, because many of you, also my friends who're reading this, requested jealous!Blaine - so soon, (maybe in the next 2-3 Chapters) you're going to get your jealousy ;)**

Christmas had been amazing for both, Kurt and Blaine. They exchanged presents, celebrating with Finn and Rachel later on. Everything had perfect and Kurt couldn't help but smile the entire time, knowing that Blaine and him were really doing this. They were dating and a little happy family.

A month later...

"Kuuuuurt."

I heard Blaine's long whine from where I was sitting on the couch, turning my head towards the bathroom.

"Yes?" I called out while standing up, walking over to the bathroom, laughing at the sight of Blaine pouting like a four-year-old. "Blaine..." I sighed, rolling my eyes at him.

"He did it _again_!" He argued, pointing at his shirt. "He peed on me!" Blaine glared at Elijah who started grinning up at his daddy, stretching his small legs out.

"That can happen," I said and shrugged lightly, taking a fresh diaper from the drawer underneath the changing table, putting it on Elijah before picking him up and kissing his forehead.

"But he never does it with you! This is the fourth time this month and I'm starting to believe that you two have a plot or something going on against me!" He crossed his arms over his chest before he scrunched up his nose. "I should change..." He chuckled and pecked my cheek before he took his shirt off on his way to the bedroom.

"You're not trying to tease me, are you?" I called after him, staring at the muscles flexing in his back, trying to hold back from moaning at the sight.

"Why?" Blaine asked innocently, stopping in his tracks and turning to look at me.

"Never mind." I shrugged it off quickly and got to my room, putting Elijah down on my bed before getting clothes for him. "How about that onsie auntie Rachel and uncle Finn got for you last week, hm?" I asked him, reaching for the blue onsie with the sign 'cutie' on it. "Yeah, you love that one don't you?" I smiled, sitting down next to him and placing him in my lap to get it on easier.

"Kurt? Your phone's ringing!" Blaine called from the living room where I've been sitting earlier, watching some TV while relaxing.

"I'll be right there!" I called back, holding Elijah up, my hand on the back of his head to hold him close.

"Here," Blaine handed me the phone, smiling softly. "It's your dad."

"Thanks," I whispered before answering the phone. "Hey dad!" I beamed, Blaine reaching out to take Elijah from me, rocking him lightly in his arm as he watched me. "Why didn't you call sooner? I know you didn't catch any flights also because of the money but-"

"Kurt? This is Carole. Look, I'm sorry we didn't call before but... your dad's in hospital." Carole's voice sounded sad and a little upset, my eyes going wide at the words hospital.

"Carole? What happened? Is he okay?" I breathed out, glancing over at Blaine who had his eyebrows raised at me, mouthing 'What's wrong'. I waved him off, walking into my room and closing the door.

"He fell or something and broke his leg. I'm so sorry but I don't think we'll be able to visit." She sighed.

"But it's nothing more serious with his heart?" I asked, my heart pounding fast. The words 'dad' and 'hospital' made me freak out instantly because dad already had a heart attack - I never wanted that to happen again.

"No, no his heart's good so far but he's just blaming himself that he won't be able to see you and his grandson soon." Carole said with a small chuckle.

I let out a long sigh. "Oh god, you killed me when you said he was in hospital. I thought the worst." I breathed out and ran a hand over my face. "And of course I understand that you can't visit. That's okay. Blaine and I have a lot to deal with already."

"Why? Is there something wrong with you two? Didn't you say you were together now?"

"No, god no. We're fine, actually we're amazing but...it's his work. He thinks I don't notice how he's staying up until 3AM to get his work done only to stay home with me and the baby during the day. I feel so bad." Admitting that to someone felt like a weight lifted off of me, letting me breath again. It was only this week that I noticed the thing with his work, even if it had started right after Christmas.

"Oh honey, it's not your fault. He just wants to be with you and not miss a single thing with his son. Maybe you should talk to him about it." Carole said seriously and I just wanted her to give me a hug right now.

"Thanks Carole, it means a lot hearing that from someone." I sighed, glancing up as I saw Blaine stepping into the room with Elijah in his arms, smiling brightly as I gestured for them to come over.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now, if there are any news with your father I'll call you, and please don't worry. We'll just come and visit you guys later than we expected." She said, changing goodbyes before we hung up and I placed my phone on the drawer.

"Everything alright?" Blaine asked, tilting his head as he reached out for my hand. "You seem a little shaken up, is it your dad?"

"My dad broke his leg," I said slowly, looking up at him. "But it's luckily not his heart. God, I'm so glad it's _just_ the leg." Swallowing thickly I leaned against Blaine's side, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Oh...Well, I'm glad it isn't too serious then." Blaine nodded and kissed the top of my head, wrapping his arm around me, his other hand holding Elijah up.

"Yeah, but...there's something else I want to talk to you about." I started off, hoping that didn't sound too serious - judging by his face it must have.

"Did I do something wrong?" Blaine immediately asked, raising his eyebrows at me. "Or did you already get enough of me?" He chuckled, lightly nervously.

"It's not that you...ugh, I don't know how to say this." I sighed. "I noticed how long you're staying up to get your work done." Simply as that I put it since it was only the truth.

"Oh, um...Well, somehow I have to get it done, don't I?" He asked confused, rocking Elijah as he started shifting.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, sure you have to work and all that, but why don't you just...go to work if you have to? You don't have to stay home with me and Elijah the entire time, it's not like I can't manage." I explained, hoping he'd get now what I was talking about.

"You mean I should rather go to the agency instead of being here?"

"Actually yes. Because I see how tired you are in the mornings and that's not good and neither is it healthy for you, Blaine. I just want to make sure you're okay - I don't want you to stay up late so you can focus on nothing else than Elijah during the day. I really appreciate it, I really do, but you need to calm down a little and maybe also have an hour where you just do nothing but relax." I said softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek lovingly.

Blaine sighed, "I think you're right. But I want you to know that if something's wrong or you need help you just need to call me when I'm at work okay? I don't care if I'm in any meeting, alright? Family comes first." He said, leaning over to kiss my cheek. "And now this little man needs some sleep." And with that he stood up and pressed a kiss to his son's forehead before he walked out of the room and into his own bedroom. Elijah had been sleeping with Blaine the last night and it seemed that he wasn't the only one enjoying company.

Later that night.

I couldn't sleep. I tried reading my book which usually made me really sleepy. I tried counting sheep but nothing would work to get me to sleep. I guess it was because Elijah's crib was empty and not having him here was odd.

Carefully I got up from my bed, tip-toeing over to Blaine's room. The door was opened a gap and when I saw them - father and son - cuddled up on the bed, I had to fight the urge to start crying. They looked so adorable, so peaceful. Blaine had his glasses still on, probably because he had also been reading, and Elijah was lying on his chest, drooling lightly onto Blaine's shirt.

I couldn't resist walking over to them, though, and got onto the bed as well, trying not to wake them. I snuggled up next to Blaine, slipping under the covers before I suddenly drifted off to sleep as well, now that I had both of them next to me.


	9. Chapter 9

PoV Kurt:

The time passed too fast for my liking. It's been four months since I first slept in Blaine's bed with him and we decided that waking up to each other was so nice that from then on, I'd been sleeping there every single night with Elijah by our side. Everything went good so far for us, Blaine went to work again and I was staying home with our baby. Sometimes I was freaking out because Elijah wouldn't stop crying and in the next moment it was all good again and he was smiling up at me. But today was the first time Rachel and Finn were watching Elijah for the day so Blaine and I finally had a little time for ourselves.

"I'm home!" Blaine called out from where he stepped into the apartment, hanging up his coat before he kicked off his shoes.

"Hey," I smiled brightly as I walked up to him and pecked his lips quickly. "How's work been?"

Blaine smiled and took my hand, leading me into the living room where we sat down on the couch. "Work's been fine but do you really spend our baby-free time talking about my work?" He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're right sorry. What do you want to do in our baby-free time?" I asked, looking up at him before snuggling closer to him and resting my head on his shoulder.

"I want to take you out. We haven't been out on a date, and I feel bad for not taking you on any dates." He shrugged lightly, kissing my forehead. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Um...Yeah, well...I haven't been out at all really, but...just to make sure, last time you said that it was possible for paparazzi to 'appear out of no where'..." I trailed off, biting my lip.

"Maybe we're lucky and they won't bother us." Blaine chuckled softly. "But don't worry we can just stay in here and spend time together, as long as I have you I'm fine."

I sighed, nodding my head. "You don't need to take me out, really, let's just...stay here. It's comfortable. And I just feel like cuddling." Leaning in closer to Blaine I pressed a small kiss to his neck, relaxing more into him.

"Sounds even more perfect, actually." Blaine smiled and leaned in to peck my lips again, reaching a hand up to cup my cheek as I deepened it a little.

His hand trailed down to rest on my hip, almost pulling me into his lap as I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling against his lips. But when I felt something pressing against my thigh after a few more moments of too passionate kissing, I pulled away, blushing lightly.

"Um, we should cool down." Saying that somehow made me feel stupid. I mean, we were dating, we were alone and it didn't even feel wrong but maybe it was just still a little too soon. It's just five months after giving birth to a baby and... well, I wasn't sure if we should already get intimate again. Although I'd love to, I'd lost a little more weight then it was probably healthy and I didn't quite feel comfortable if he'd see me naked like this.

"Yeah, you're probably right..." Blaine nodded, shifting a little. But right as he said it I crashed our lips together again, kissing him heatedly. God, what was I doing? I was rushing things a little, hell not a little - rushing a hell of a lot. But I couldn't care less when I felt him pressing me back into the couch, crawling on top of me. Well, we both haven't had sex for over _a year_ now, but wait...

"Blaine?" I breathed out, pulling back from the amazing kiss.

"Yes, babe?" He whispered, stroking a stray of hair from my forehead as he looked down at me, his huge hazel eyes staring lovingly into mine.

"Have you been with anyone those nine months when we weren't...well y'know?" I asked, feeling stupid for asking him something like that since like I said, we weren't together back then.

"No...Have you?" He shook his head and I felt instantly relieved, smiling up at him.

"Does kissing count?" I asked shyly, raising my eyebrows lightly.

Blaine bit his lip, "Was it just a kiss or more like making out?"

I hit his shoulder playfully, rolling my eyes. "Something between that." I chuckled, shrugging lightly. "But I mean, I haven't had feelings for him, so..."

"Who was it? Do I know him?"

"You do, and I don't think you'd like to know," I chuckled awkwardly, shaking my head. Wow, now this single question totally ruined everything.

Blaine frowned. "Tell me." He said and sat up, still straddling my lap.

"Um...okay, fine?" I sighed, sitting up as well and crossing my legs. "Your photographer, James." I blurted out, biting my bottom lip gently.

"_James_?" Blaine breathed out, turning his head to gaze out of the glass wall. "Why him? And...how? I mean, oh my god.._.now_ it makes sense. He's been asking about you all the time after I told you I didn't want-" Blaine trailed off, looking back at me.

"Look, I don't understand why we have to talk about this now..." I groaned softly, wrapping my arms around my legs as I pulled them up to my chest.

Blaine shook his head quickly, looking down at his hands. "I'm just curious why him..."

"Okay, hold up. Are you- you're not jealous or something, right? Because it was just kissing and it wasn't even me kissing him it was rather he doing it to me since he felt like cheering me up and he actually thought he could have his way with me." I shrugged, reaching out for Blaine's hand.

"Jealous? No way. Never." Blaine said, sighing as he glanced back up at me. "He pushed himself onto you? I'm gonna have to kill him for that, you know that right?"

"Blaine," I laughed and pecked his cheek. "It's in the past and I'm with you now, remember? And actually...I don't think we should deepen this conversation." I said as he got back on top of me, smiling brightly.

"Hmm, you're right. So no more talking about other guys now, alright?" He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again, scooping me up into his arms and carrying me to the bedroom, earning a yelp from me as he picked me up.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" I chuckled, smiling softly as he laid me down and got onto the bed next to me.

"I thought this would be a little more...comfortable." He shrugged lightly, placing a hand on my hip again, having me shiver lightly as it trailed up further.

"Um...yeah," I blushed lightly as I pushed his hand back from where it was about to slip under my cardigan. "Y'know...um..." I cleared my throat and sat up, Blaine frowning at me.

"What's wrong now?" He asked, rubbing my back gently, but I backed away from his touch.

"I- I'll be right back." I mumbled and got up, walking, no rather running into the bathroom. God, this was weird. It's not like I didn't want to have sex with him because it was obvious that he wanted it. But I also didn't want him to see me naked. I felt ugly and even though he'd probably tell me how beautiful I am, I wouldn't believe him either way. Maybe he'd even find me _disgusting_ because I'd lost so much weight.

I had been skinny before, but not the kind of skinny I was now. I just felt so _ugly_. And that was mostly the reason I kept wearing baggy clothes to make me look less like a model that kept throwing up to lose as much weight as possible.

"Kurt? What's going on?" Blaine knocked onto my door, and I hadn't really realized that tears were already running down my face. I quickly wiped them off before I unlocked the door and let him in.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, glancing up at him through my lashes, before ducking my head again.

"Hey..." He cooed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. "Have you been crying in here?"

I buried my face in his chest, my arms around his middle, afraid he'd let go too soon.

"We don't have to do this, you know that right? If you don't want to have sex then-"

"It's not about the sex, okay? I just..." I trailed off, swallowing thickly. "Being here on my own with Elijah got me freaked out more than once and when he wouldn't stop crying because of his tummy ache...It all stressed me out so I completely well...it sounds stupid but I 'forgot' to eat and...I don't want you to see me like this, okay?" I sighed, wiping the tears off of my face.

"Baby...you'll _always_ be beautiful to me, alright? And I told you I wanted to stay home with you because at some point it just gets too much for one person to handle. I don't like seeing you sad, really. And not eating at all is no where near good for your health, you hear me? I don't want to find you here unconscious someday because you keep forgetting to eat." Blaine said, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you." I whispered and smiled, hugging him tightly. "I love you..."

Blaine gasped lightly before his expression softened, whispering, "I love you, too, Kurt..."

**A/N: Hey guys! So this wasn't so much jealousy in here, but I didn't feel like making him sound like such a douche, so I hope it's alright. Also, I imagine Blaine's a little taller than Kurt, since I think that's really adorable since Blaine's older. ****Also, no Elijah in this chapter, awww :(**

**Also, I'm so sorry for not mentioning Kurt's parents more, but just pretend they already visited Kurt and Blaine and little Elijah :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Moooore jealousy, yay! I actually quite liked this chapter, and I've already got a few things planned out already for our sweet little family, so stay tuned! ;)**

PoV Blaine:

Kurt telling me about the _'not eating'_ thing somehow broke my heart. How could someone _forget_ to eat? Maybe leaving him along with Elijah wasn't the right choice. Although he kept telling me he could manage it, it still made me feel bad.

Also I really didn't understand why Kurt wouldn't want me to see him shirtless. I knew that he'd still look gorgeous no matter what, but he still insisted we should wait with sex until he was more comfortable. Of course I told him I was okay with that...even though I would've been also okay if he jumped me now. Right now actually. Ugh, this was pure torture, really. I mean, sure, I've still got my right hand to...but no. Not with Kurt around and I wasn't the type for that either way.

Usually I would've been out in a club already; looking for a random attractive guy I could take home and jump him instead. But I didn't do that anymore. I would never do that again. Kurt was the only one I'd ever do it with because I love him, and god! What _am I thinking about?_ Kurt was laying next to me in my bed while I kept thinking about sex. It made sense though, he was lying here and of course that would lead to something more but-

"Blaine?" Kurt yawned softly, turning around to look up at me. "W-What's wrong? Can't sleep?" He asked, reaching up to stroke my cheek lovingly.

"It's fine, just thinking a little." I shrugged, continuing to glance up at the ceiling.

"About what?" Kurt asked, scooting closer to me and resting his head on my shoulder, stroking my chest with his thumb gently.

"You." I answered simply, sighing as I turned my head to look at him. _Gosh_. He looked so beautiful like this. Slightly messed up hair, rosy cheeks and his eyes shining brightly while he wore one of his cutest smiles.

"Me?" He asked with a small chuckle, blushing lightly. "What have you been thinking about?" _Oh no._ I couldn't tell him or he'd leave right away and sleep in his own bed.

"Why won't you just let me see you, Kurt? You don't need to be ashamed or anything." Sighing I took his hand in my own, squeezing it tightly.

Kurt bit his lip. "I just don't feel comfortable, alright? I thought we were over that already and you were okay with waiting?" He sighed slightly annoyed as he sat up and turned his back to me.

"Kurt, honey, please. Don't do this now." I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face, groaning lightly in frustration when he didn't reply. "Don't give me this stupid silent treatment."

"I'm not giving you anything." He said, and I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Yeah, I know that." I grinned, biting my lip to stop from laughing as he turned around to glare at me. "Sorry," I said quickly, "I don't mind waiting, I really don't but I just- I want you to trust me."

"I do trust you, Blaine. It's just- god, you don't get anyway it." He shook his head and grabbed his blanket, standing up from the bed.

"Hey, no." I said, stopping him from leaving the room. "Stay, please. Of course I understand you, I'm not stupid, so please." I added, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Kurt suddenly said, resting his forehead on my shoulder as he continued, "I know it's been over a year for both of us but...look, I'll get Rachel to watch Elijah again next week and-"

"Kurt, it's fine. Really, take your time and tell me when you're ready." I reassured him, pulling him back down, spooning him and kissing his neck gently. "We've got time."

Kurt smiled and nodded his head before he drifted back off to sleep. I sighed as I watched him, closing my eyes as I whispered, "I love you."

PoV Kurt:

I woke up the door bell ringing; stretching my arms out as I noticed Blaine's side of the bed was already empty. Slowly I got out up and rubbed my eyes sleepily as I made my way out into the hall, smiling as I heard Rachel's voice.

"And I'd say you- Kurt! God, your son is so adorable and he almost didn't cry, he really is a cutie." Rachel beamed as she made her way past Blaine and walked over to hug me. "Sorry, did we wake you? Finn! I told you we should come later!" She groaned.

"No, no, it's fine. What time is it anyway?" I asked, turning around to look up at the clock.

"It's shortly after 10, honey, good morning to you too." Blaine grinned as he kissed my forehead and rocked Elijah in his arm.

"Baby boy," I smiled, reaching out and taking him from Blaine, ruffling his little hair, "I missed you, sweetie."

Thinking that he'd only been away for half a day and over the night, I wondered how it would be like when he grew up. Smiling softly I asked Finn and Rachel to come inside for a moment, Blaine already getting coffee for everyone.

"So you said he _almost_ didn't cry?" I asked, turning to look up at Finn before facing Rachel.

"Oh, well, he seems to not like my perfume. You know that time when Finn had to hold him the entire time because he was always crying on my arm? Yes...so I figured out it was my perfume that bothered him." She shrugged, while Finn reached out to take her hand.

"I should've told you that. Babies are really picky when it comes to things like that. Even Blaine had to change his aftershave because Elijah didn't like it, right?" I chuckled and looked up at Blaine who just nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I'm still very upset, it was my favourite." He pouted playfully and I reached my hand up to cup his cheek, leaning in to press a kiss to his pout. When I pulled away I earned an 'Aww' from Rachel.

"I probably did mention how cute I think both of you are, right?" She asked, Finn nudging her side, pointing at her hand. "Oh right! We need to tell you something..." She trailed off and Finn sighed.

"Don't be so mysterious, just tell them." He sighed, and I already guessed what it was.

"Finn proposed! We're getting _married_!" She beamed, kissing Finn's cheek quickly.

I couldn't help but sigh at first before I kissed her cheek and hugged Finn. "And this time it's for real?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at both of them. They'd gotten engaged before the big break up and now they did it again? Ugh, I hoped it worked out this time.

"Yes, and actually I thought you'd be more surprised." She said, frowning a little just as Blaine walked in with a tray, placing it onto the small table in front of the couch.

"Here, dear," He hold out a cup to me, taking Elijah from me. I smiled and sipped on my coffee. "Did I miss something?" Blaine asked quickly, sitting down on the armrest of the couch as he looked at Rachel's confused face.

"I just told Kurt that Finn and I got engaged but it seems to not really bother him," Rachel pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Engaged? Congrats you two, that's amazing!" Blaine smiled, nudging my side lightly. "What's wrong, aren't you happy for them?" He asked.

"Look, of course I'm happy but just wait two or three weeks and something will mess up your plans, I'm sure." I shrugged, because I just knew it would be like that. Rachel would get too busy on Broadway and Finn would go back to Ohio to help dad with everything, I just knew it wouldn't work out.

"You don't look happy, and actually I think you're just jealous because it's not you who got engaged. You were so sure you'd get engaged before me, weren't you?" She asked.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I think it's rather you. Since I told you I was pregnant with Elijah you kept trying to top it. Like, seriously. First you told me I should have an abortion, and then suddenly you're supporting me. Then you kept telling everyone about your Broadway audition and now you're getting engaged." I blurted out. "I don't need any of that crap when I have the most perfect boyfriend and a son. And Finn getting an expensive ring for you and proposing isn't something new. I'm sorry, Finn, I didn't want to drag you into this, but it's true. You got engaged once and it didn't work out, and I'm not fucking jealous." I raised my voice a little before I got up and walked straight into my room, shutting the door rather loudly, ignoring Blaine calling after me.

PoV Blaine:

Listening to Kurt talking like that to his best friend was weird. But he was right, Rachel seemed to be a little jealous of our son and that would be the reason she had him over because she just loved babies.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see that coming and-"

"Don't apologize, we better go now. It's not your fault." Finn said quickly, patting Blaine's back and kissing Elijah's cheek before he pulled Rachel up. I tried to ignore the whispers coming from Rachel as they walked over to the door and left.

I made my way to Kurt's room, knocking lightly. "Baby?" I asked softly, opening the door a gap. "Are you okay?" I asked, sighing a little as I saw him standing at the window. I could practically hear him gritting his teeth even if I didn't see his face.

"I'm _fine_." He mumbled, his arms crossed over his chest as I walked over to him and turned him to face me.

"No you're not. What happened with you in there? I'm not saying that you weren't right, but...wow." I trailed off, shrugging lightly, glancing down at Elijah who was grinning up at Kurt.

"It just got annoying. For real, I mean...I love both of them and I want the best for them as a couple, but I couldn't hold back." He said quietly, stroking Elijah's cheek.

"I'm not judging or anything, but maybe you're both a little jealous." I chuckled softly.

"I'm not jealous!" He protested.

"Sure you're not. Look, if you want to get to engaged so badly, then I'm gonna go and buy a real nice ring and propose to you right away, because I know I love." I smiled and kissed his lips quickly. "Why don't you just look at it from the bright side? I bet their engagement wasn't as amazing as mine is going to be, alright?" I tried to cheer him up.

Kurt laughed softly and ducked his head. "I'm sorry, I know I overreacted. And maybe you're right. I thought I'd be getting married before her, but it's okay." He sighed, smiling up at me again. "Thank you, I'm glad that I have you."

"No problem." I shrugged lightly. "Now how about, you, me and this little peanut get dressed up and go take a walk in Central Park, hm? I'll text my driver and he'll pick us up and drive us." I smiled and Kurt nodded.

"Sounds perfect." He said and started getting dressed up.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm SO sorry that I didn't upload anything at all yesterday! I was so busy doing a portrait of Chris Colfer that I got so lost in it…Ah, well, here's the next Chapter you've all been waiting for!**

PoV Blaine:

This was the best day of my life. Or maybe the second. The day Kurt gave birth to my son just had to be the best. But this right now - Kurt next to my side, holding onto my hand while he carried Elijah in the other arm, bundled up in too much clothes - was just perfect.

"Y'know, this is perfect." Kurt said, reading my mind perfectly, just as always.

"I was just thinking that," I chuckled, squeezing his hand lightly. "But yes, very much so." I smiled.

"I'm serious. I never thought I could this happy the first time I found out about Elijah. Geez, I freaked out and I was sure that I wouldn't be able to raise a child." Kurt admitted, leading us over to a bench near the fountain. "But now..that I have you...It all seems like a too wonderful dream."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Now that was cheesy and I thought being cheesy was my part in this relationship?!" I grinned, earning a pout and playful smack onto my arm.

"Can't you stay serious for a moment? I was admitting how I feel and you ruin it." He continued pouting, groaning softly and taking Elijah's hand as he reached out to touch his cheek.

"Hey c'mon, I didn't mean to. Now stop with the pouting because that's also mine," I smirked lightly, earning another smack. "Hey! That's actually hurting." I protested.

Kurt smiled, poking out his tongue at me while I just rolled my eyes, telling him that, "You're much too adorable," before I leaned back and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"Soo, any plans for when we get home?" Kurt asked, shifting closer to me.

"Actually, that's what I was about to ask you." I smiled, remembering my friends begging me to meet up with them tonight for _the good ol' days_. "Will you be mad if I go out with a couple with friends? I haven't seen them much since you Elijah and I-"

"Sure," Kurt interrupted, shrugging lightly. "That's not a problem at all, go ahead." He smiled - god, could Kurt get any more perfect?

"You aren't mad or anything?" I frowned lightly.

"Why I would I be mad? They're your friends." Kurt shrugged and smiled, leaning over to peck my lips. "But for now we should get back home, I think someone's getting tired from being out in the world." He chuckled, grinning as Elijah's eyes dropped close.

"Thanks babe, really. It means a lot to me," I nodded and helped him back up, texting my driver to pick us up again.

"By the way, when can I finally meet them?"

I bit my lip. I wasn't sure if Kurt meeting my friends would be a good thing. They would only tell Kurt _many_ embarrassing stories and make him regret meeting them.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe I'll bring them over sometime," I waved it off, hoping Kurt wouldn't ask anything further.

"Okay." He said, making me sigh in relieve as we walked over to the car. I opened the door for him, getting in after him as I told my driver to get us back to my place.

I thanked the driver when we got to my apartment just a few minutes later, wondering why we didn't walk. We got out of the car and onto the lift; the silence between us was almost killing me. He said he wasn't mad, but I still thought he was even though it shouldn't be a big deal to be gone for a few hours.

"And you're sure I can leave you alone for two or three hours?" I asked as Kurt put Elijah to sleep, looking up at me with a smile.

"I told you. Of course I'm okay with that." He nodded, leaning up to press a kiss to my lips. "But, if you're getting back _much_ later, try not to wake Elijah, okay? You know how hard it is to get him back to sleep sometimes." He chuckled softly, a small yawn escaping him.

"Maybe Elijah wasn't the only one being tired," I grinned, cupping Kurt's cheek in my hand. "You should take a nap my dear. I hope it won't get too late but I'll hopefully be here to go to sleep with you." I said softly, leaning in to press another quick peck to his lips.

"Sounds good to me. But just for me to know, are you guys just talking about well...what you guys talk about, or is alcohol involved?" Kurt grinned lightly, raising his eyebrows up at me.

I hummed and shrugged lightly. "I don't have a clue, really. Most of the time it's just a beer and maybe a second..." I trailed off, seeing him smiling up at me.

"If you're getting here and you're totally wasted, you're sleeping on the couch, just so you know." He laughed and rolled his eyes as I started pouting.

"But maybe I need someone to take care of me when I'm not feeling good." I pouted, wrapping my arms around his waist to keep him close.

"You want me to hold back your hair when you're crouched down in front of the toilet, vomiting your brains out and banishing alcohol from your life?" Kurt teased and raised his eyebrows again.

"Yeah, maybe?" I grinned and kissed his cheek quickly. "But for now I'm gonna get going because they don't like me being late." I said and fixed my tie in the mirror before I pecked his lips again. "I'll see you later. If something's up, I got my phone with me, just call." I smiled.

"You're adorable and I'll try not to call. If you got a bro night out then you surely don't wanna be interrupted." Kurt chuckled and kissed my cheek as he opened the door for me.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" I sighed, because it was true. He was definitely the best boyfriend someone could ask for.

I was about to walk into the lift when, "Blaine!" I heard him calling after me, rushing over to me and kissing me again. "I love you." He whispered, a small grin on his face as he walked back over to the apartment door, blushing lightly.

"I love you too." I smiled brightly and waved at him before the elevators doors closed.

Walking along the streets of New York wasn't anything new to me. I'd been living here for thirteen years already but the city still managed to impress and surprise me. When I walked through the doors of my favourite bar, I immediately spotted my friends Wes, Jeff and Nick sitting in the corner, four drinks on the table while they kept laughing to the jokes they were most likely telling each other. We all went to school together when we were younger but they still didn't seem to have grown up at all.

"Blaine!" Shouted Wes as he saw me walking over to them, standing up to hug me tightly, Jeff and Nick doing the same before I was allowed to sit down.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you. It's been a while," I laughed softly, Nick handing me the beer they'd ordered minutes ago.

"Yeah! We've barely seen you those last months! What have you been up to, except to being a father?" Jeff nudged my side, the three of them raising his eyebrows at me.

"Not much honestly. It's been mostly working and then going home and, yeah, being a dad." I chuckled, because it was true. Kurt and I had to be there for the baby all around the clock.

"That doesn't sound like too much fun, now does it?" Asked Wes as he leaned back in his seat.

"Nah, I love being with Kurt and the baby. But now, let's not talk about me. What's about you guys? I heard you were having trouble with your girlfriend, Wes?" I asked, taking a sip of my beer.

"Don't mention her, he gets all pissed off." Nick groaned and Wes slapped his head, rolling his eyes at him.

"Shut up." He hissed before he turned back to Blaine. "We're on the rocks, really. The worst isn't even that she went to visit her parents over the week. I was actually really okay with that. She said we needed a break and I agreed because it's been terrible the last two months. We couldn't even say a whole sentence without getting into a fight so I was okay with her being gone for a week. But yesterday I got this text from her, saying: 'I'm sorry, it's really not you, it's me.'" Wes sighed and ran a hand over his face, shaking his head slowly.

"Ouch, that sucks." I patted his back gently, feeling bad for him. His girlfriend's never been the nicest, but he just really loved her. We all knew that.

"But you gotta get out and find yourself someone else," Jeff started and Nick nodded his head eagerly.

"Exactly. You can't let this get you down and I'm sure you'll find someone better than her." Nick said and smiled a little over at him.

"Guys! I don't anyone else but her. She's the love of my life and-"

"And tonight you're not going to think about her. Tonight we're just the four of us, having fun and drinking a little. Got it?" Jeff grinned and ordered a round of Tequila shots for them.

"Uh, I don't know. I don't want to drink too much tonight." I said quickly, remembering that I shouldn't go home wasted, like Kurt said. But he'd made fun of it and I don't think he took it seriously.

"Blaine, now don't back out of this. If I need to drink away my sorrows, I'm taking everyone else down with me." Wes chuckled as they all took their shots, waiting for me to do the same.

"Alright, alright. Fine. This one." I said, rolling my eyes as I took the shot, scrunching up my nose. I hadn't had Tequila in a long time...

PoV Kurt:

The moment I had the apartment to myself I plopped down on the couch with a tub of ice cream, a big spoon and turned the TV on, putting in Moulin Rouge. I wasn't going to waste any time when I could relax and just be myself.

Perfect, I thought, this is just amazing. No crying Elijah, just me, the couch, ice cream and Moulin Rouge. I could get used to nights like these. Of course it's not like I don't love having Blaine around, but this was just really amazing too.

Halfway through the movie I could feel my eyes getting tired, but I refused to go to sleep just yet. I glanced up at the clock, seeing that it was only short after nine. Blaine wouldn't be home in another two hours - I was sure of it.

But even if I didn't want to fall asleep, I did. I dreamt about Blaine and his friends, about dad and Carole, hell even about Finn and Rachel.

I still couldn't believe that Rachel and Finn were going to get married. It was all still so unreal. I really didn't believe that they'd go through with it this time, even if they loved each other. They needed time to get to know each other again because Rachel had changed a hell of a lot.

Glancing up at the clock again I saw it was half past eleven. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and looked around the apartment, groaning softly as I fell back against the couch. It was dark and freezing actually. I tugged one of those fuzzy blankets over me, which Blaine had lying around in the living room and snuggled up against the pillows. Just shortly after I fell asleep again.

"Psssst, you need t'be quiet," Blaine slurred lightly, a giggle escaping his lips as Wes carried him into the living room.

I frowned in my sleep, stirring awake as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I rubbed my eyes and stood up, flicking on the lights, my eyes going wide at the sight in front of me. A random guy with Blaine tossed over his shoulder, most likely drunk - like I'd expected.

"Kuuuuuurt!" Blaine beamed and the guy put him down, chuckling softly as Blaine stumbled towards the couch.

"Uh, hi?" I frowned, raising my eyebrows at the stranger who was still laughing at how Blaine tried to walk straight. "May I ask what happened that you not seem as wasted as him?" I asked, looking up at the guy.

"Well, we just can control ourselves better around alcohol than he can. I know where to draw the line, the others do too, but he..." He trailed off and rolled his eyes as Blaine fell onto the couch, face first.

"Oh, okay. I'm Kurt by the way." I said, shaking his hand as he smiled and nodded.

"I figured. I'm Wes." He smiled and Blaine jumped back to life, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Baaby, I missed you so sooo soooo much," he mumbled, burying his face in the crook of my neck where he began kissing and sucking on my skin.

"Blaine, c'mon, stop it." I sighed, gently pushing him off of me and sat him back on the couch.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Blaine gasped, making grabby hands towards me while I looked up at his friend Wes again.

"Thank you so much for getting him back home safe." I smiled and walked him back over to the door.

"It was nice meeting you, even though I hope I get to talk to you under other circumstances again," he chuckled before he left and waved towards Blaine.

I walked back over to Blaine, rolling my eyes as I saw that he'd already fallen asleep on the couch. Smiling softly I pulled the blanket I had been snuggled up in, over him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, letting him sleep since I knew he'd have a huge headache in the morning...


	12. Chapter 12

PoV Blaine:

My head was totally killing me. It felt like someone hit me over and over again and didn't stop. I really had no clue how I'd even gotten home. I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up, realizing that I'd been really sleeping on the couch like Kurt said earlier yesterday.

"Someone's awake." I heard Kurt saying, footsteps coming closer to me. "I got you some coffee."

Glancing up I saw Kurt grinning, holding out a mug towards me. I thanked him with a small nod and groaned as I tried sitting upright. Damn. Never ever again.

"What time is it?" I found myself asking first, eagerly sipping on the cup of coffee in my hand. God, it tasted so good when Kurt made it. Even if he just turned on the coffee machine like I usually would, but it just was better when he did it.

"Definitely time for you to wake up." Kurt chuckled, ruffling my hair lightly.

"Ugh..." I groaned, placing the cup back on the table, looking up at him again.

"You should take a shower. Maybe that'll help." He smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead before he walked off into the kitchen again, doing the dishes from last night.

"Hmm," I hummed as a response, making my way into he bathroom. I shrugged off my clothes, grabbed a new towel and hung it up for when I got out of the shower.

Sighing I turned on the water, closed my eyes and stepped under the stream, allowing myself to relax. I really didn't know what happened last night; but what I knew was that I should keep my hands off of alcohol. Geez, my head was still aching badly. But going out with the guys again... I'd missed it. Not in the 'I don't like being with Kurt way' but in the 'they're my friends and I missed them way'.

I turned around and let the water hit my face, humming some random song that popped into my head. "There's a place that I know. It's not pretty there and few have ever gone...If I show it to you now, will it make you run away?" I began singing, louder than I realized. "Or will you stay...even if it hurts? Even if I try to push you out...Will you return? And remind me who I really am! Please remind me who I really am..." I made a pause, realizing that this song pretty much expressed how I've felt this entire time I've been with Kurt...

"Everybody's got a dark side! Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it. You know that we're worth it. Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?" I trailed off, shaking my head a little to get the song out of my head. When I was younger I always used to pick a song that expressed my feelings and I would sing it - of course when no one was there to listen.

"Your voice is beautiful..." I suddenly heard Kurt say. I didn't notice him sneaking into the bathroom when he heard me sing. "I didn't know you sing."

I chuckled softly, poking my head out from behind the curtain, looking at Kurt. "That's just because it's been a while that I sang and I actually gave it up a while ago." I shrugged. It was true. I hadn't been singing since- ugh. I don't even know when. Like I said, it's been a while.

"Why though? You're amazing." Kurt complimented, causing me to blush as I slipped back under the shower and sighed.

"I don't know, to be honest." Shrugging I turned off the shower and reached for my towel, wrapping it around my waist before I pushed the curtain aside, stepping out.

I could feel Kurt's eyes on me, even when I turned my back to him. His staring was a little too obvious, but I really didn't mind.

"Well...uh, you should keep singing though, you- you've got a lot of talent..." he trailed off, biting his lip as I turned back to him.

"You alright?" I chuckled, running a hand through my damp curls. "You're looking at me like you've seen a ghost."

"Hmm...what? Oh! Nothing. I'm fine." He said quickly, a small blush on his cheeks as he walked over to the door, smiling one last time at me before he got back out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but grin at his reaction to _just_ my chest.

When I finished shaving I walked back into my bedroom, tugging on a fresh pair of boxers before I let myself fall onto the bed with a long sigh. Now this was perfect.

PoV Kurt:

Now this really had been embarrassing. I didn't mean to stare at him like that but his chest is just really gorgeous - he is gorgeous. And yet I couldn't believe that he was my boyfriend. The father of my child.

I smiled as I walked into his bedroom and saw him splayed out of the bed, eyes closed. Tip-toeing over to him I leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips, having him shiver lightly.

"Geez, babe!" He laughed softly, pulling me down on top of him, his arms sneaking around my waist. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," I grinned and rested my head on my arms, staring into his hazel eyes. "Couldn't resist." Innocently as ever I smiled at him, my finger trailing up and down his neck softly.

"I can't believe you really let me sleep on the couch." Blaine pouted, pecking my lips again.

"I told you, plus it wasn't my fault. Your friend Wes carried you in and you stumbled towards the couch and fell asleep there. There was no way I was gonna carry you into the bedroom." I shrugged lightly, sighing as I closed my eyes and buried my face in the crook of his neck. God, he smelled good.

"Oh? So you met Wes?" He asked, gently running a hand through my hair.

"Mhmm..." I hummed, pressing a kiss to his neck before I glanced up at him again. "I did, yeah. He said they all, except you obviously, knew where to draw the line with alcohol..." I chuckled softly.

"Oh god...Hey, c'mon. It's been a little while since I last been out drinking with them and they made me drink a lot shots of tequila!" He protested, his lips forming into a pout again.

"But it's you who drank it in the end, not them, baby." I laughed softly, leaning in to kiss him again. I felt his hands sliding down to my ass where they rested, squeezing lightly. Although I promised myself to wait a little longer and give myself a little more time, I just felt like right now was perfect.

"Blaine?" I breathed out against his lips, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He smiled up at me, stroking a stray of hair that's fallen out of his place, out of my face.

"Elijah's asleep and if you want we could..." I trailed off, biting my lip softly, hoping he'd understand what I was talking about.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are or am I misinterpreting something?" Blaine smirked lightly, keeping one of his hands on my cheek.

"Let's do it." I whispered, nodding my head and before I had the chance to say something else, he crashed our lips together again. Blaine rolled us over so that he was straddling my lap instead, our mouths still glued together as he began taking off my shirt, sliding it off of my shoulder with my help.

"And you're sure about this, baby?" He whispered between kisses, about to unbutton my pants as he looked up at me again.

"Yeah, totally sure. I want this." I nodded quickly, grinning as I kicked off my pants and pulled him back down to kiss his lips.

Blaine slipped his finger under the waistband of my underwear, biting his lip with a grin. "May I-" He was cut off by a cry coming from my room. Damn it. Great timing.

"Shit," I breathed out and gently pushed Blaine off of me, reaching for the hoodie next to Blaine's bed, tugging it on before rushing into my room.

"Aww," I cooed as I picked crying little Elijah up, rocking him softly. "Hey, shh...Everything's fine. Papa's here." I tried soothing him, kissing the side of his head gently as I hold him close to me. Sitting down on my bed I wiped my son's tears off of his cheeks, sighing as Blaine walked over to me.

"What's wrong with my favourite boy?" He asked softly, patting his few hair.

"Hmm, I think I know what." I sighed and pointed at his diaper, "I'm gonna get him changed."

_Great_, I thought while walking into the bathroom. Maybe this wasn't meant to happen yet...

**A/N: Ahhhh. Damn it, Elijah!**

**Whatever, hello to everyone reading this story out there. I'm more than happy to have so many people enjoying this story - your reviews really make my day!**

**I just wanted to apologize if I maybe not handle uploading _every _day. I have SO much things to do at the moment and it's killing me. So it could be that it takes a little more time for me to upload things than usually but I hope you guys won't mind!**

**Kisses & hugs! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I AM TRULY SORRY… for not updating. Really, I didn't mean to let you wait this long. Buuut, because I let you wait so much I thought I could let you have this lovely and yet sad and sexy chapter. It contains smut so…**

**Please do not read this if you're too young and do not want to see Klaine getting it on, doing it or whatever you like to call it.**

**So here you go and hopefully enjoy! Also, this is my first time writing smut so please keep that in mind before you judge ;)**

PoV Kurt:

It was just a few weeks later that Finn offered to babysit Elijah again. I'd told him that when Blaine and I wanted to get intimate again, Elijah sadly interrupted us. Finn understood and said he'd help me out - and tonight Blaine and I had the night to ourselves without anyone interrupting.

I had it all planned out. When Blaine got home from work, we'd eat dinner and maybe watch a movie. Of course I'd gotten lube and enough condoms; I really didn't want anything to go wrong this time. Also I'd gotten candles and roses, thinking that he deserved some romantic since last time... Well, last time we just were too horny and did it in Blaine's car. It wasn't anything special but it should've really been.

I smiled to myself as I started preparing dinner, making his favourite pasta. I had just enough time to get everything ready and of course I hoped Blaine wouldn't get home too late. He knew that tonight was a baby-free night and even though I didn't tell him what I was planning, I'm sure he knew it the moment he left the apartment this morning.

I got two glasses out of the cupboard, taking the bottle of wine and placing it on the table, next to our plates and cutlery. I was sure Blaine would love this.

Singing along to some random tune on the radio I continued with dinner, glancing to the clock a few times to make sure I had still enough time to prepare the bed and get fresh sheets on it. When the pasta was ready I quickly got dressed, taking the pair of jeans Blaine liked best on me.

I smiled proudly to myself when I looked around the bedroom, rose petals on the floor and on the bed itself, candles around the room. Well, maybe this was a little too cheesy but I couldn't care less.

Everything was ready and it was time for Blaine to get home. I was nervous and I really had no clue why. Blaine and I had been living together long enough and we'd acted like an old married couple already - so there was really no need to be nervous; but I still _was_.

Taking a deep breath I leaned against the kitchen counter and took a sip of my glass of water, glancing up at the ceiling to calm myself down. I stood there about half an hour, only realizing then that this only made me more nervous. So instead of standing in the kitchen I walked back into the living room, plopping down on the couch.

The next time I glanced to the clock it was already past ten and Blaine was supposed to be here two hours ago. _Great, first Elijah ruins our night, and now he does it._

When it got later and later, I decided to get changed again and just go to sleep. Wow, what an awesome baby-free night, I thought to myself as I brushed the rose petals off of the bed, lying down on my side. A small yawn escaped my lips as I stared out of the window, snuggling into my pillow. I was angry. Like, seriously. How could Blaine complain about the lack of sex and then not even come home even when he probably knew what I was planning. I told him not to be too late and he promised! What a jerk...

I woke up to my phone ringing the next day, groaning as I reached over to Blaine's side of the bed, which was still empty. I glanced at my phone, showing a new text message from Mercedes. Deciding to ignore it, I got up from the bed, rubbing my eyes sleepily as I heard the front door open and close.

Blaine walked in, his bag dropping to the ground as he kicked off his shoes with a groan. Was he seriously getting home at 9AM?

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry I'm coming home just now, but I had /so/ much to do at work and fell asleep on my desk, geez, I know...it's a lame excuse but it's the truth." He rambled and leaned in to kiss me, but instead of kissing my lips I held up my hand so he ended up kissing it.

"You could've called." I said angrily, my brows furrowed together as I looked up at him with a glare.

"I- uh? I'm really sorry, but I forgot. I had a hell of a lot to do." He frowned and moved in again, wanting to wrap his arms around my waist but I pushed him back. I saw him making his puppy eyes and I swore myself these wouldn't work this time.

"Those are not working today." I said, pointing at his eyes before I turned around and walked off to the bathroom. "Oh, and in case you were wondering. I made my favourite pasta and almost stayed up all night waiting for you." And with that I disappeared into the bathroom.

I tugged off my sweats, groaning quietly as Blaine knocked onto the door, stepping inside just a moment later. "Kurt," he sighed, turning me around to face him. "I am truly sorry. I was looking forward to spending the evening with you..." He said, taking both of my hands in his own.

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm still mad at you." I shrugged, glancing up at him.

"I know how to change that." Blaine suddenly grinned and lifted me up, turning on the shower and pinned me up against the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist. He was still fully closed and I also had my hoodie and boxers still on, but it was definitely too late to protest.

"Oh god! Blaine what are you doing?" I half-laughed, smacking his shoulder. "How in the world would this change me being mad at you?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled softly as I saw his curls sticking to his forehead.

"I have no idea. I just wanted to kiss you and prove you that I'm sorry but I kind of wanted to make it a little more dramatic." He shrugged and smiled, resting our foreheads together. "Because... I'm really sorry I didn't call and left you waiting."

I sighed, cupping his cheeks in my hands and smiling. "It's okay... I forgive you as long as you promise to just give me a call or text me if it happens again." I said, pecking his lips gently.

"Promise." Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss me again, soft and slow, just how I loved it.

I pulled away a little after a minute, our lips still lightly brushing. "Well it's your loss that you weren't home yesterday...because after dinner I had something else planned for you." I smirked lightly before sealing our lips together again. I could practically feel him pouting against my lips before he deepened the kiss.

Blaine ran his hands over my sides and I un-wrapped my legs from his waist to stand on my own feet again. Lightly I started tugging at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head with his help, breaking the kiss just for a few seconds before our lips were glued to each other's again.

"Can't we still do what you've had planned?" He asked, grinning and reaching out to slide his hands under my hoodie, letting them brush over my back. His voice was lower than usually and I loved when he talked like this.

"Hmm...I don't know if you deserve it." I teased.

"Hey!" He pouted, pulling me in to kiss me once more. Our lips moved slowly, and I felt a little weird with our clothes still on - well most of them.

"Fine," I finally said to which he responded with a wide toothy grin. "But let me shower first."

"Mmm, I'm not planning on leaving actually. I thought that maybe..." he trailed off, moving closer to whisper right into my ear, "we could do it in here..."

I blushed and found myself nodding quicker than I'd expected. Blaine got rid of the hoodie I was still wearing while I got his pants unbuttoned and stripped out of my own underwear as he tossed his pants aside. I couldn't believe we would do this. Yesterday I wanted it to be romantic and today I'm changing my mind and suddenly want shower-sex? Crazy mind, really.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered as he let his hands run over my chest and hips. I was glad that I'd gotten my eating under control again and gained some weight because I hated looking like I did back then.

"Thank you," I whispered. "You too, god, Blaine. You're hot." I added quickly, licking my lips as I stared at his muscled chest and the slight hair on it before my eyes trailed down lower his body. He was still as big as I remembered and already hard.

He pressed me back into the wall, prepping my neck with lots of kisses before his hands reached out to grab my ass. "Hmm, Kurt," he hummed against my skin, sucking a small mark on my collarbone.

"Ooh Blaine, nngh," I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck to get him to move in even closer, pressing our chests flush together.

Just as I was about to beg him to finally do something, I felt his finger pressing into me, already making my knees go weak. "Oh my god, Blaine." I breathed out, letting my head fall back against the wall with a small 'thump'.

"It's really been way too long," Blaine mumbled, kissing his way back up my neck and along my jaw line before he crashed our lips together again, kissing me passionately.

"More," I breathed out as an response, having him pull back, frowning at me.

"What?"

"I need more," I chuckled, rolling my eyes at him as he finally realized what I mean, pushing a second finger into me along with the first one. He began crooking them lightly, hitting my prostate right away.

"Oh my god!" I practically screamed, my fingernails digging into his back, having him moan into my ear. "R-Right there, baby," I breathed out and licked my lips, pushing back onto his fingers.

"Turn around," Blaine muttered, when he finished stretching me open.

I did as I was told and placed my hands onto the wall, taking deep breaths as I felt Blaine pressing himself against me. "I want you so bad," I heard him whisper, causing me to shiver.

"Blaine- I, god, the condom. We need a condom, this is definitely not gonna end like last time." I breathed out, turning my head to look at him.

"Shit, right. God, would've almost forgotten that." He chuckled and slipped out from behind the curtain and quickly rushed to his bedroom. When he returned a few minutes later, he'd already gotten the condom onto himself, kissing my shoulder. "Y'know, we should have condoms in the bathroom, just in case this ever happens again." He smirked.

"Definitely. Agree." I nodded, feeling the head of his cock at my entrance before he pushed in slowly, letting me adjust before he moved further. "You feel so good..." I managed to whisper when he was buried in me, stilling to give me a minute.

"Fuck, you're still so tight," He groaned, kissing over my shoulder, placing his hands on top of mine on the wall. "Amazingly tight."

"Charming," I laughed softly, before telling him he could move. I couldn't describe in words how amazing it felt to be totally connected to him again. I loved the feeling of having him the closest I could get him to be.

I giggled lightly as he let one of his hands run over my chest, brushing a finger over my nipple. "Forgot how giggly you get when I do this." He grinned.

"I told you it tickles, stop," I smacked his hand away and let my head drop against the wall as he picked up his pace and fucked into me at a faster pace. The only sound echoing in the shower was our skin slapping against skin and our heavy breathing.

"Blaine- yes, god! There! Do that again!" I whined when he hit my prostate at almost every thrust. "Nnngh, yes!" I couldn't help but be this loud. After so long I was finally having sex with him again and god, I missed it. After this one night we had together I really didn't understand how I managed to not jump him right away when he came back to me.

"Ah- Kurt. Shit, I'm already so close." Blaine groaned, his hands now on my hips, his own moving even faster and harder.

"Blaine, Blaine I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum." I breathed out, clenching around Blaine as I came just a few moments later with a loud cry of his name.

"Kurt, god, Kurt!" He groaned against my back, following suit. We both were still panting and breathing heavily when Blaine pulled out and turned me around, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "That was amazing." He grinned lazily as he pulled off the condom and tossed it towards the trash, not sure if it actually made it in.

"We should've done that a while ago." I stated, wrapping my arms around his neck again.

"Definitely. But it was amazing the way it was." He grinned and dropped his head on my shoulder. "But I think we misinterpreted what the shower is actually for. We got dirtier instead of clean." He winked and I just had to smack his chest again.

"Shut up," I laughed und rolled my eyes at him. "Just kiss me, okay?"

"Aw, I'm not used to you wanting to shut me up. I thought you love it when I talk. You said you loved my voice." Blaine smirked lightly, pulling me closer to him.

"I do, but right now... I just want you to shut up and kiss me." And that he did.


	14. Chapter 14

PoV Normal:

Kurt and Blaine finished their shower together since Blaine insisted they should get cleaned 'for real now'. They both got dressed, Kurt in a pair of red skinny jeans and a cardigan with a matching bow tie and Blaine in his usual suit since he had to leave for work soon again.

"You look really handsome, y'know?" Kurt smiled, smoothing Blaine's tie and running his hands over the soft matrial of his jacket.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Hummel. And you just look stunning as ever." He smiled, leaning in to press a soft peck to his lips.

Kurt smiled and rested their foreheads together for a moment, just enjoying the moment. He somehow felt like a weight's been lifted off of his chest, after they'd had sex in the shower this morning. He was actually a little proud of himself since it's always been a secret fantasy of his to do this with Blaine.

"When's Finn brining El-" he was cut off by the doorbell, causing both to smile fondly at each other. "Well, I guess someone missed us." He grinned a little as he walked over to open the door.

"Hey Blaine," Finn smiled, Elijah in his arm giving them all a wide smile.

"Baby boy," Kurt immediately walked over to pick up his son, kissing his forehead while rocking him softly. "Come in, Finn." He said and gestured for Finn to follow him into the living room.

"Honey, I should head off to work now. The sooner I go the sooner I'm with you again. I'll call you when I catch a break from this stupid paper work, alright?" Blaine kissed Kurt quickly, also pecking his son's cheek before he grabbed his keys.

"That's fine. Are you driving yourself today? Isn't your driver supposed to pick you up?" He frowned, pointing at the keys in Blaine's hand as him and Finn sat down on the couch.

Blaine shrugged lightly. "I didn't drive in a while so why not. My driver's sick anyway and I don't feel like taking the subway today." He said and took his bag, before walking back over to the door. "I'll see you two later. Love you!" He called out as he walked through the door.

"Love you too!" Kurt smiled and turned back to Finn, sighing softly. "He didn't cause any trouble right?" He asked as he patted his son's head, grinning at the small hat he was wearing. "Did you buy that?"

"He was as sweet as always. And yeah, I walked by that store yesterday and kinda just had to get it. It looked cute on him." Finn shrugged, leaning back into the couch and glancing out of the glass wall. "So, how did last night go?"

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, "It went terrible." He chuckled and shrugged lightly. "Blaine came home this morning because of work and I kinda slept with myself last night." He giggled.

"So you guys didn't..._do it_?"

"Oh, we did. I was so mad at him this morning but...I'd like to say he managed to make me less mad when he stepped under the shower with me, still fully clothed and yeah, figure out for yourself what happened next." He smirked.

Finn scrunched up his nose, shaking his head quickly. "Okay, okay. I didn't want to know _where_ you guys..." he glanced down at Elijah, covering his ears quickly. "Had sex." He finished and took his hands back.

"I could've gone into detail, be happy that I didn't." Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed softly. "So...I know that the last time we talked about it, I kinda freaked out, but... are you and Rachel really going to get married?" Kurt knew he probably shouldn't ask, since, yes of course they were serious this time.

"Yeah...We're serious this time. She's already looking for a dress and all that stuff, but can I tell you something?" He bit his lip and sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

"Oh god, don't tell me you don't want to marry her?" Kurt's eyes were wide as he waited for Finn to say something.

Finn frowned, "What? No...I do, I do want to marry her. I love Rachel, it's just..." he took a deep breath before he continued, "I'm freaking out. Seriously. I'm nervous and can't stop asking myself if this is right. I mean, just a little while ago she was with this Brody and we just got together again...isn't this a little too soon?"

Kurt looked at his brother, taking a sharp breath before he spoke up again. "You love her, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you think what you two have is true love?"

"Yes..."

"Do you think you two are meant to be?"

"Yes."

"Do you _want_ to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"_Yes_!"

Kurt smiled, nodding his head. "There you have your answer." He said and reached out and patted Finn's shoulder. "She loves you just as much as you love her, I'm sure. Just because it's not been long ago that you two found back together, doesn't mean you don't know each other. You were together before and even then were thinking about marriage, hell, you would've _almost_ gotten married. So don't think too much, Finn, that doesn't do you good." Kurt said and shrugged lightly.

"Thanks Kurt, I'm glad that I have you, man." He nodded and pulled Kurt into a hug, making sure to not squish Elijah between them.

"You're welcome, Finn." Kurt sighed softly and kissed his cheek quickly.

"Alright. I'm meeting Puck now and we're going to have a day to us men. Lucky us." He laughed and rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Don't bother, I'll find the door." He grinned and ruffled Kurt's hair gently before he walked over to the front door.

"Have fun! I'll see you!" Kurt said and leaned back against the couch, Elijah lying on his chest, grinning up at his papa. "And what are we two going to do today?" He asked his son, chuckling as he started drooling lightly. "I take it you just want to lay around with me, right?"

Kurt held him close to his chest as he stood up himself, heading towards the bedroom as there was a knock on the door. "Huh, does Uncle Finn miss you already?" He smiled and rushed over to the door. He frowned as he saw a taller man standing in front of him, his hair styled and his hands in his pockets as he gave Kurt a slightly confused look.

"Hello, can I help you?" Kurt asked politely, not really welcoming the way the guy was looking him up and down before his eyes fixed on Elijah.

"Um, I'm looking for Blaine Anderson. Is he here?" The man asked, his eyebrows rose as he glanced up at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, "No, he's at work." He said, "And who are you?" He added, a little curious what such a guy wanted from Blaine. He looked like a lawyer or something.

"Oh, right. Sebastian Smythe. You must be his..." he trailed off and looked up at Kurt.

"I'm Kurt, his boyfriend." He said and Sebastian's eyes flew back to Elijah who was frowning and looking up at him. "And that's our son, Elijah." He added quickly as he saw his gaze.

"His son, wow. I'd never thought Blaine would be the family-type or even one for relationships." He said and grinned a little. Kurt shrugged lightly, deciding not to tell him their whole story since he had no clue who this guy was. "And how do you know Blaine?"

"I went to school with him, Dalton Academy. We sang in show choirs together and went through a lot, I have to say." He said, shrugging lightly. "Just tell him that Sebastian was here and he'll know. Tell him to call me." Kurt frowned but nodded his head, rocking Elijah when he was on the edge of crying, kissing his forehead reassuringly.

"I will." Kurt nodded and with that, Sebastian left, the grin still on his face as he turned around to look at Kurt again. "That was a weird guy," Kurt said, mostly to himself, but Elijah agreed with a confused look on his face. "Now let's get you something to eat, hm? I'm quite hungry myself and compared to you there's no one here to feed me." He pouted and laughed softly.

PoV Blaine:

I hated that I had to work so much at the moment. I'd rather be home to spend time with Kurt and Elijah right now. But luckily I had finished most of the paperwork yesterday and could do the rest now. Hopefully I'd be done with that in less than two hours, but I was sure of that.

Having to sit at my office and collect papers, looking through portfolios of hundreds of women and men. Two models had already called in sick and I needed new ones. Maybe I should just let my personal assistant decide. Isn't that what she's supposed to do? Help me out when I have no idea whether to call someone I'd like to have as a model or not. Geez, this was confusing.

After another thirty minutes of thinking I decided to just cancel my meeting for later and head home. I was already tired enough. I hadn't had much sleep last night and I was sure I'd fall asleep within the next ten minutes.

I turned off my computer, took off my glasses and grabbed my bag and coat. Yep. Heading home was the best option now. My employee could do the rest I didn't finish, that's what they were here for, but I guess I'd had to thank them very much later. They've been doing more than I asked for the last months because I stayed home with Kurt often.

Walking out of my office I wave at Amy, my personal assistant, telling her to text me if something important would happen. I really adored her. She always wore really high heels because she was even smaller than Rachel. She had chestnut hair and blue eyes, reminding me very much of Kurt. I was glad I had her and I was sure I'd never seen someone who'd love his job as much as she did. Amy was really the best personal assistant someone could have. She was punctual, always in a good mood and dressed really nice. But sometimes I could hear the others talking about her. They were all suspecting she was only ever working late when I was, so she got to see me longer. I was really flattered when Amy told me how much she liked me, but I never thought she could actually have a crush on me. I had always been bad at seeing things like that.

The drive home seemed quicker than ever since the streets weren't as crowded as usually, but it was actually quite relaxing. I parked the car and headed for the elevator, smiling down as I saw the picture Kurt had send me. It was a picture of Elijah dressed up in his monkey shirt, a hat with ears I hadn't seen before and matching pants. He really looked adorable.

Tucking away my phone I stepped into the lift, pressing the button to the top floor and walking over to the door when it arrived. I opened the door, smiling as I heard the TV running in the background, playing soft music. I kicked off my shoes, hung up my jacket and let my bag fall to the ground - like every time I got home. I walked through the hall into the living room exhaling a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and smiled. Kurt was lying on the couch, very much asleep with a book on his chest. Elijah lay curled up next to him in his arm, drooling onto his shoulder.

I sighed and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead before I picked up Elijah and brought him into the bedroom, smiling as I tucked him in and kissed his forehead as well. Then I walked back out, seeing Kurt slowly waking up, grinning lazily up at me. "Hey baby," I said, chuckling as I sat down on the armrest, running a hand through his soft hair.

"Didn't hear you coming in..." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up and glanced up at me. "How's work been?" He asked, shifting closer to me and pecking my lips quickly. God, he was really adorable with his hair messed up, rosy cheeks and a sleepy smile on his face.

"Work's been okay, but I'm still very much tired from last night. I thought about taking a nap myself." I shrugged.

"Hmm, I was reading and when Elijah started drifting off I must've fallen asleep myself." Kurt chuckled, placing a bookmark between the pages before he sat the book onto the table.

"Then how about this..." I trailed off, picking Kurt up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. "We both go back to sleep and we'll order something to eat later?"

Kurt nodded and kissed my neck lightly before I laid him down on the bed. I quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a shirt before I joined him under the covers and snuggled up close to him, kissing his lips again.

"That sounds perfect, but earlier there was this guy, Sebastian, here and asked for you." He said as he rested his head on my chest, drawing random patterns on my shirt. "He said I should tell you to call him." He added.

I frowned, biting my lip. I hadn't heard from Sebastian in a long time and I never told Kurt about him, because, let's face it - I never thought I'd see him again after our few hook ups and everything else that happened.

"What did he want?" I asked, looking down at him while I started rubbing his back softly. "I mean, did he say anything?"

"Well, he just said you should call him. He also never thought you'd be the type for family after I'd told him I was your boyfriend and he saw Elijah. He's been practically staring at him as if he was an alien." He groaned a little and glanced up at me. "You went to school with him, right?"

I nodded, sighing a little. "Yeah, yeah I did. We kept in touch until we lost contact about six months before we two met." I shrugged lightly, "I just wonder why he'd come here...now after all times."

"Oh, okay...Well, maybe he wanted to visit his friend again, it's not that bad is it?" Kurt asked, kissing my neck again and sighing against my skin.

"Uh..." I shouldn't tell him about past relationships and hook ups, especially not about him. Sebastian coming here after over a year didn't mean anything good and I just hoped he'd leave Kurt alone. "No...No of course not." I shook my head and forced a smile, kissing his cheek quickly. "Now let's take a nap, yes? I feared to fall asleep on the ride back home already." I laughed softly.

"Hmm, okay. I love you, honey." Kurt smiled up at me and closed his eyes as he snuggled further into me.

I sighed; I should really call Sebastian later...just to make sure.

**A/N: Chapter 14 already, wow!**

**What's it that happened between Blaine and Sebastian before he met Kurt? Stay tuned to find out what their past looks like ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Geez, I feel so bad for not updating so long but I seriously couldn't find the time to write something these past days. But here goes nothing and I hope you enjoy and not get too mad for making _this_ happen...**

**Please don't be mad for the little drama, but I promise it'll have a happy ending!**

**(Also, Seblaine in here, I'm sorry if you hate that, but something just had to happen…)**

PoV Blaine:

Calling Sebastian was a _huge_ mistake. I should've just ignored him and forgot about him, but no. I, idiot, called him. And now he was coming over in the evening. Kurt was with Finn and Rachel, probably a little longer and Sebastian hopefully wouldn't still be here when Kurt got back.

Taking a deep breath I walked into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards, finding what I was looking for just a few minutes later. Alcohol would definitely help me get through this 'conversation' or whatever he was coming over for. I poured myself a shot of tequila, placing the bottle onto the counter in case I'd need it later.

Just minutes later the doorbell rang, causing me to sigh as I walked over to the front door. _Calm down, Blaine. Nothing's gonna happen._

Right as I opened the door, I was greeted with a much too wide grin. "Blaine!" Sebastian said as he stepped closer and hugged me, patting my back. "I couldn't believe you actually called, though, I was going to stop by anyways soon again, so..."

"Hi," I sighed as I led him back into the kitchen, leaning against the counter while he did the same, still smiling at me.

"Why did you want me to call, Seb?" I asked, watching him closely. He hadn't really changed much and I kind of knew. He was still wearing suits because of 'the business' and he still had this weird smirk on his face all the time.

"Well, obviously so we could hang out again. Didn't you miss me, Blainers?" There it was again. The grin which I actually never really missed.

"Miss you? If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who broke off contact to _me_, because of Kurt and my son." I pointed out, because it was the truth. The day he found out that I was having a baby with Kurt, he'd been freaking out about it and called me an asshole million of times - probably because he was drunk at the time, but he still did.

"Aw, c'mon. I was just a little jealous, I mean you and I were-"

"We weren't anything, Sebastian. We weren't dating at the time I hooked up with Kurt nor were _we _still hooking up. So what was your problem? You said we could be friends and then you break off contact." I huffed out a laugh and shook my head.

Sebastian and I had been more than just boyfriends once, but that was already about 10 years in the past. We got engaged when we were both in our very early twenties, but broke up six months in when he cheated on me while being drunk as hell. I forgave him just a year later and that's when our kind of 'open relationship' started. We hooked up when we felt like it, and also had sex with others since we weren't really official. It was how I lived before I got to know Kurt and had a son to take care of, but he seemed like still the type of sleeping with everything that could walk straight and had a dick (just had to put it that bluntly).

"My problem was that you finally got yourself a family, something I never thought you'd ever have or well...I thought _we_ could have. I wanted you just to myself even during our relationship." Sebastian shrugged and stepped closer to me. He grew a little taller than me and I didn't really like that.

"Wait, you- you actually thought _we_ could have a family?" I asked, trying not to burst out laughing.

"If you ask like that, then, yes." He said, and for a moment I really thought he was kidding me, but he was actually serious.

I chuckled, shaking my head before I started laughing. "How in the world could we two ever be together for real and with _children_? You can't be serious, Seb. That would've never worked." I said and shook my head, rolling my eyes at him.

"Wow, thanks. That was truly nice of you." He groaned and stepped back from me again. "Then why? We were engaged, hell, I was serious all the time when I said I loved you..."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Look, I told you that I loved you a thousands of times too, back then...but you cheated on me and I realized that I wasn't in love with you anymore, and I think we've been over this enough." I shrugged lightly. "So what are you really here for?"

Sebastian sighed, pointing at the bottle of tequila. "Can I?" He asked, and I reached for a glass, handing it to him.

"So?"

He took his shot before he looked up at me again, shrugging a little. "Well, before I saw your son and _boyfriend_...I actually thought we could spend a little time together, a night maybe."

"Ooh, no. No, no, no, no...Sebastian - friends. Nothing more. That's what we agreed on." I said quickly, pouring myself a shot and downing it quickly.

"So what? We've been friends with benefits before, and c'mon... We two always had much fun." He smiled innocently and pulled me closer by the collar of my shirt.

"No, Seb. Don't do this." I sighed, shaking my head quickly. "I love Kurt and we have a baby for god's sake. I'm not going to ruin this because you're lonely and want me all of a sudden again." I explained quickly, gently pushing him back from me. I knew it, I just knew it.

"He doesn't need to know, Blaine..." He tried again but I only sighed once more, shaking my head again.

"No, I really don't want to screw things up with him. Everything just worked out for us and I want it to stay that way."

"God, you sound like my grandfather or some really old guy who thinks he found the love of his life and a year later he regrets it." Sebastian scoffed and rolled his eyes at Blaine.

I took another shot of my tequila, gesturing for him to follow after me into the living room. We sat down and I looked up at him before I spoke up again. "Look, I'd really like for us to be friends again, but I'm with Kurt now and I actually plan on staying with him forever if he lets me." A smile light up my face as I thought about Kurt and our baby boy.

"How sweet. But fine. Friends it is." He rolled his eyes and nodded, grabbing the bottle of tequila and clutching it to his chest before I snatched it back from him.

"So, how about we just _hang out_ a little while for now and just talk? We haven't talked in a while, so...how's life been?"

* * *

I groaned as I woke up the next morning and immediately felt like a train's been rolling over me in my sleep. My head ached badly and the pain was throbbing. The sunlight was streaming into the room through the half closed curtains and I felt like I was about to die.

"Nnngh..." Someone groaned next to me and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around the warm body next to me, not even remembering Kurt getting home last night. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, my face dropping as I looked into the green eyes which were staring back at me widely. Before anything could be said I quickly took my arm back, almost knocking over my lamp as I sat up.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I rushed out and glared at Sebastian, not hearing the front door open and close.

"I had a little too much to drink to drive home last night so you offered me to stay." He smirked and sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"But what are you doing in my freaking bed? And why in the world am I in my underwear?" I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut for a moment when it hit me. "Oh. My. God. We- no, w-we didn't..." I trailed off, hearing a gasp coming from behind me as Sebastian started smirking even wider.

"Blaine?" I heard Kurt say, and I turned around quickly, swallowing thickly as I saw Kurt looking over at Sebastian.

"Kurt! I- Hi!" I said awkwardly, "This- this isn't how it looks like, really." I tried to explain quickly but he was already turning around and rushing back out into the hallway.

"Shit, Sebastian! Tell me we didn't- We didn't sleep together, did we?" I asked.

"What do you want me to say? I think last night was amazing, and god, you're still as amazing in bed as you used to be." He smirked and shrugged lightly, running a hand through his hair. I shook my head, cursing myself before I followed after Kurt, grabbing his wrist to turn him around to me.

"Let go of me!" Kurt hissed and pushed me back from him. "What the hell is he doing in your bed, Blaine, tell me! What is he doing in _our_ bed?!" He questioned and it broke my heart as I saw tears welling up in his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, please let me explain. I-I don't remember much of last night." I said. "Sebastian is a really old friend of mine and we- we were dating about ten years ago. I- but we're nothing more than friends. Just friends, I promise you. We just had a lot to drink last night..." I tried to explain myself, reaching out to take his hands again.

"This- n-no. This doesn't look like just f-friends? How- how can you do this to me? _Us_? Me and Elijah?" He breathed out, sniffling softly before he took his hands back from me, reaching up to slap me right. in. the. face. before he left and shut the door with a loud bang.

"Aw, didn't take it too well, huh?" Sebastian grinned as he walked out of my bedroom, almost dressed again.

Great. Now I ruined everything. But I didn't really sleep with Sebastian, did I? I couldn't have been that drunk...


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ahhh! 200 Followers! Oh my god...thank you so much! Seriously, I never thought you could like this story _that_ much. Gosh, I'm so happy. **

**Sooo, I know you guys don't like Sebastian, and tbh, I don't either. I hate him I really do, but of course our power couple Klaine will make it. It's just a little rough along the way, but every relationship has that. **

**Anyway, I was thinking that since most of the fan fictions have amazing Cover pictures, mostly art or something, that maybe if someone **_**wanted**_** they could make a Cover for my story. I'd be very happy if someone had some ideas... Thanks! (:**

PoV normal:

Kurt rushed down the stairs of the building instead of taking the elevator, not really caring that his eyes were red and he was crying and sobbing like Elijah the night his tummy was aching badly.

He couldn't believe that Blaine _cheated _on him. Why would he do that...especially with this weird Sebastian guy.

"Asshole, jerk...fuck!" Kurt hissed to himself, hopping into his car and hastily wiping at his eyes, swallowing thickly. He buried his face in his hands, and instantly started crying again.

Blaine and him had a baby, a seven-months-old baby and he decided to get drunk and sleep with his ex-boyfriend (or whatever they were)?

Kurt's head snapped up as he heard Blaine's voice, quickly glancing into the mirror. Blaine was jogging up to his car and he really did _not_ want to deal with him now. So he took a deep breath, started the engine and drove off just as Blaine appeared next to the passenger's side, knocking onto the window.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled after him, swearing quietly as he turned around and went to get his own car.

Kurt took deep breaths while he tried to concentrate on the street, driving back to Rachel's and Finn's place. Maybe he could stay with them for a while because he would definitely not go back with Blaine. Not even if he tried apologizing or anything - he just wanted to be left alone right now. God, he still couldn't believe Blaine would do this to him. Why? Wasn't he good enough anymore?

Of course, Blaine had told him what kind of guy he'd been before they got together, but that still didn't give him the right to cheat on him.

He parked his car and made his way over to the building, walking up the stairs to his brother's apartment. He'd be lost without him and Rachel. He knocked a few times, staring up at the ceiling as he waited for him to open up.

He smiled weakly as Finn opened the door, Elijah in his arms, kicking his legs and squealing lightly as he saw his papa. "Hi, sweetheart," He said just above a whisper and reached out to take his son, kissing his forehead.

"Bro, are you okay? Have you been crying?" Finn asked as Kurt stepped inside and they got to the living room where they sat down.

Kurt just shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes, _again_. "Nothing's okay..." He mumbled, holding Elijah close to his chest while he held a hand in front of his face to cover his tears. "I-It's Blaine," he managed to say, shaking his head over and over again.

"What did he do?" Finn immediately asked, being as protective of Kurt as ever. He shifted closer to Kurt and wrapped an arm around him, taking the hand he was still holding in front of his face. "C'mon, stop crying, man. I can't see you upset like this..." Finn sighed.

"Blaine- B-Blaine cheated, h-he...he cheated o-on m-m-me." Kurt sobbed quietly, biting his lip to keep the sounds he was making from escaping and took a deep breath instead.

"He _what_?" Finn's voice got louder, and Kurt covered Elijah's ears, still afraid he'd _somehow_ understand what they were talking about. He knew that he wouldn't remember any of this when he grew up, but Kurt still wanted to make sure they wouldn't be too loud around him and don't use the bad words.

"I- I walked in on him...with this guy. They- they were in _our_ bed..." He trailed off and squeezed his eyes shut again, feeling Elijah's tiny hand reaching up and placing it on his father's cheek.

"I'm gonna-" Finn was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, followed by Blaine calling Kurt's name over and over, pleading him to open up and to talk to him.

"Don't!" Kurt hissed quietly as Finn was about to stand up. "I- I don't want to- to see him." He shook his head and lifted Elijah up, walking into the guest room where he locked himself in, knowing that Finn would at least talk to Blaine.

Finn felt anger rising in him, his hands balling into fists as he walked over to the front door, grabbing Blaine by the collar of his shirt as soon as he saw him. "How do you dare to come here?" He snapped.

"F-Finn, please. I just want to see Kurt, please. I need to talk to him." Blaine said, inhaling sharply as he glanced up at Finn.

"He doesn't want to see you, don't you understand?" Finn growled, pushing Blaine back from the door. "What would you need to tell him? You can tell me if it's _that_ important."

Blaine sighed, stepping back from him and ducking his head. "Look, I did not cheat on him, I really didn't. Sebastian and I had just too much to drink last night and we're _just friends_. I don't want anything from him and even if he does, I love Kurt. Only him. And our son." He explained. "Sebastian was jealous, he still is and I drifted off to sleep and he got into the bed next to me and when I woke up he was still there. That's all. We didn't have sex. I _promise_ you, I love Kurt. Please let me see him." Blaine pleaded, making his puppy eyes at Finn, but he kept shaking his head.

"He said it himself, he doesn't want to see you. And I'm not letting you in until he does." He said, and with that, he slammed the door shut right into his face.

Blaine gasped; tears of his own running down his cheeks as he turned around and made his way back down to his car.

Kurt stayed in the guest room that night and didn't come out when Rachel got home. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't know if Finn actually talked to Blaine, and he really didn't care. He just knew that he wanted time to himself. Nobody interrupting his thoughts and nobody who'd tell him what to do.

He had Elijah by his side, and for now, that was all he needed. Of course he had to talk to Blaine soon again, but for now...it should stay like that. The fact that he was pissed, angry, hurt and upset wouldn't change in a few days. He needed time.

So turned his cell off, ignoring the calls and texts he got from Blaine that night.

* * *

Later that night Kurt woke up when Elijah started squirming and crying next to him. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He hadn't been sleeping much himself and he'd barely caught an hour of sleep until now.

"Honey..." he cooed and lifted Elijah up and out of his crib, the one Finn luckily kept, and kissed his cheek. "Diaper again? Didn't I change that just two hours ago, sweetie?" He asked and smiled softly as he quietly made his way out of the guest and into the bathroom.

"Shh, calm down a little, baby. We don't wanna wake uncle Finny and Auntie Rachel." He whispered, carefully closing the bathroom door and putting Elijah down onto the changing table.

The 7 months-year-old looked up at him with his sparkling blue eyes, his curls sticking a little to his forehead as he started kicking his legs again.

Kurt sighed as he reached for a new diaper and the baby wipes, taking the old diaper off quickly and putting it aside. "When they say that babies do know what's going on when their parents fight...it's true, right? You know why Papa's been crying earlier, don't you?" Kurt sighed and took a deep breath.

He started cleaning Elijah up and put the new diaper on before he tugged his little pants back up. "There you go, sweetheart. Papa changed you and now you're back to normal." He cooed softly, picking him up again when Elijah made grabby hands towards him.

"Dada," he suddenly said and Kurt swore he was dreaming. Did Elijah just say his first word? Oh god...

"You- did you just call me Dada?" He beamed and tears began welling up in his eyes. "You really are the most important little human being in my life." Kurt smiled brightly and kissed his son's forehead over and over before he walked back to their room.

"I love you, my sweet prince." Kurt sighed as he put Elijah back down into his crib where he drifted off back to sleep shortly after. Kurt smiled fondly down at him before he decided to head back to bed himself.

PoV Blaine:

What did I do? What did I do to deserve this? I really should've never let Sebastian come inside. I had been stupid to think that he'd be okay with the 'friends' thing. Of course he still wanted more. God, I'd been such an idiot.

God, why couldn't I at least get this right, Kurt and me? I loved him with all of my heart and ended up being wasted with my ex-fiancé. Shit, I hadn't even told him who Sebastian was (except for the 'friend' thing). He'd definitely not take it well to know that I've been engaged to him.

But seriously, Kurt was the love of my life and now I completely screwed things with us up. What if he'd never forgive me? He wouldn't believe me anyway and I was sure Finn didn't tell him what I said to him earlier. Shit. I just wanted to be with Kurt and hold him right now...

I even managed to make him fucking _cry_! He cried because of me and he really did not deserve that. Why couldn't he just believe me? I knew what it must've looked like with Sebastian half naked in my - _our_ - bed, but still. He should've believed me.

I'm such an idiot...

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one's going to be longer, I promise. Just didn't want to keep you waiting! **

**XoXo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Waaay to go. Here comes Chapter 17, and sorry that this maybe comes a little quick, but I really didn't want them to fight or anything so...well, yeah. Hope you like it though!**

* * *

PoV Normal:

The following week Kurt completely refused to talk much to anyone. He left his room only when necessary; mostly because of Elijah. He knew that a baby shouldn't be stuck in the apartment all day long, which was why it was mostly Finn taking him out for a walk in Central Park while Kurt stayed home and snuggled into the pillows, crying quietly.

It was only on Monday morning the next week, when Kurt turned on his phone again, seeing 20 texts from Blaine. He also had tried to call him over 30 times. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head as he felt his phone vibrating again and Blaine's special ringtone starting to play.

For a moment he considered picking up. He didn't know if he should. Maybe he should give him at least once chance to explain himself...

He took a deep breath before he picked up, answering with a cold, "Hello?"

"Kurt? Oh my god, Kurt, I was so worried." Blaine breathed out on the other end of the line, footsteps heard in the background and Kurt guessed he was walking up and down in his apartment like always when he was on the phone.

"I had my phone turned off," Kurt explained, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he glanced out of the window from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Look...I- I just want you to know that I didn't sleep with him, Kurt. I would never do that, because I love you. I'm so sorry that things went like they did and I never meant to upset you..." Blaine said softly and Kurt really had to stop himself from crying yet _again_.

"Then why w-was he in your bed?" He found himself asking, still having his second thoughts about all this.

"We had something to drink and we talked a lot that night but I don't remember much else. He said he wanted it to look like we had sex because he wanted us to break up. A-And it kills me to think that...that he might've won, Kurt..." Blaine trailed off, his own eyes filled with tears as he sat down on the couch.

Kurt frowned a little, pressing the phone tightly to his ear. "How do I k-know that this...that it's never gonna happen again?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking a little as he ducked his head and buried it in his pillows.

"I broke off contact to him forever. Just...please tell me that you'll come back to me.."

Kurt could hear in Blaine's voice that he meant it, and he wanted nothing more than just to go back to his apartment and forgive him, kiss him better. "I- I don't know," he breathed out and let out a small sob, biting his bottom lip as he listened to Blaine's breathing over the phone.

"Please, Kurt. I love you so much and I- I can't be without you or Elijah. I need the two of you with me...please." He practically begged and Kurt couldn't do anything but smile a little.

"Will you- will you come over?" He asked quietly, just above a whisper.

"Yes, yes of course. I'll be there in a few, okay?" Blaine smiled softly and grabbed his keys, rushing over to the door.

"Okay..." Kurt whispered. "But Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, too." And with those words he hung up, falling back against his bed. Of course he could no longer be mad at Blaine. He believed him. Blaine didn't cheat on him...God, he should've listened to him right from the start and this all wouldn't have happened.

* * *

Blaine didn't lie when he said he'd be here just in a few moments. He knocked onto Finn's door just ten minutes later, breathing heavily from running up the stairs.

Kurt sighed as he went to open the door, smiling a little as he saw Blaine. He let him step inside before he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his neck. Blaine kissed the top of his head, holding him as close as possible, as he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Kurt..."

Kurt pulled away a few minutes later, holding onto the front of his cardigan, nodding his head. "Promise me t-that something like that won't ever h-happen again, yes?"

Just as Blaine was about to reply, Rachel and Finn walked through the front door, Elijah very much asleep and drooling onto Finn's shoulder. "What's going on here?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows at Blaine before she looked at Kurt, a little more than just surprised.

"It's fine, guys," Kurt said with a small smile and rested his head back on Blaine's shoulder. "We talked and..it was just a h-huge misunderstanding." He said softly.

Judging Rachel's expression she didn't quite seem like she believed what Kurt was saying. "Misunderstanding?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "He cheated on you, Kurt. How could that be a misunderstanding?"

Blaine sighed, keeping Kurt close. "Because I didn't cheat on him." He explained simply and Finn nodded, a sigh of relieve escaping him.

"Good that you two are fine again, because as lovely as Elijah is. I'm exhausted and I think I need a baby free day finally again. I really love him and all that, but man. I'm not ready to be a father just yet." Finn laughed softly and Blaine carefully picked up his son, kissing his cheek lovingly.

"Wait, woah. Kurt, seriously now? Just because he tells you 'I'm sorry' you go back to him?" Rachel still had her arms crossed over her chest and Finn just groaned.

Kurt frowned, holding onto Blaine's cardigan tightly. "What's wrong? He said he didn't cheat, so what's your problem?" Kurt asked confusedly. "Aren't you happy that we're okay again?" He asked, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Fine. Do what you think." She rolled her eyes and walked past them into her and her fiancé's bedroom.

Finn shook his head. "Sometimes I don't get what's wrong with her." He sighed. "I guess you guys go back to your place though? I think I'm just gonna take a nap because I'm seriously exhausted." He chuckled and hugged Kurt quickly, "Oh and Blaine...I'm sorry for last week. Ya know...I was maybe a little rude..."

Blaine nodded and smiled up at him. "It's fine, really. Don't worry about it." He smiled and patted Finn's shoulder before he looked back at Kurt.

"So can we go back to our place now?" Blaine smiled and gently rocked Elijah, smiling as he continued drooling on his shoulder instead of Finn's.

"Yeah, just wait a moment..." Kurt said softly and walked into the guest room and got his phone, made the bed quickly and put on his shoes and jacket before he walked back over to Blaine again. "But before we go..." he trailed off, looking up at Blaine.

"Yes, love?"

Kurt smiled at the nickname. "Let me tell you that...that I've been really upset over all this and that it really hurt me. I do never ever want to walk in on something like that again, okay? Never ever. Because I seriously considered going back to Ohio for a while, to live with my dad. And if you wouldn't have called, I would've gone back already on Friday." He admitted, sighing softly.

"Kurt, I promise you. I love you too much and I don't want to screw things up with you, I really don't." He said softly, leaning in to kiss him before Kurt's words sank in. "Wait... Really? Then I'm really glad I did. But if you still want to go back, we...well, we could if you wanted." He shrugged, opening the door for Kurt and leading him out of the door and down to their cars.

"Yeah, really. And if you don't mind then I'd really love that." He smiled and nodded, taking Elijah from him. "I'm gonna take him with me because you don't have the seat for him, right? I'll meet you at your place then, okay?"

Blaine chuckled, nodding as he kissed his cheek quickly. "And Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Our place."

Kurt frowned lightly. "Our place what?"

"Stop staying _my_ place. It's yours too - _ours_."

Kurt smiled, nodding his head a little before he got Elijah into the car, following after him.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought of this Chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

PoV Kurt:

Saying that something was _ours_ really made me happy. Although I kind of knew that it was our place now, it still sent chills down my spine to hear Blaine say it. It was weird though, how I've been mad and upset this entire week... for nothing. He never cheated. I should've known that this Sebastian was just jealous, but then again, I didn't know who he was and I also never knew that they were together once.

Whatever. Being home with Blaine again just made everything better. When I walked through the front door I heard Blaine's voice. Walking closer I saw him on the phone, talking to one of his friends.

"No, of course. You're my best friend, Wes, what do you think?" Blaine laughed, smiling as he saw me before he went back to talking. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen, deciding that I really needed a coffee and grinned as I saw cookies on the counter. I took one of them before I turned on the coffee machine and broke a small piece off, holding it out to Elijah who happily grabbed it and giggled.

"Alright, I'll see you next week then! Bye." Blaine hummed as he put his phone away and walked over to me, hopping onto the counter next to me.

"What's next week?" I asked softly, placing Elijah into Blaine's lap and chuckled as he grinned up at Blaine. I grabbed a mug and poured the hot liquid into it before I started sipping on it.

"You remember my friend Wes right?" Blaine asked, lifting Elijah up into his arms who was still holding the piece of cookie in his hand, holding it up to Blaine.

"The guy who carried you in when you were drunk? Yup, I remember him," I chuckled, rolling my eyes as I wiped the drool off of Elijah's chin.

"Well, he's got himself a new girlfriend, and they're coming over next week since he wants to meet our little guy here." He grinned and kissed Elijah's nose softly. "He wants to see the gorgeous little prince here." Blaine cooed, lifting our son up in the air, laughing softly when Elijah started kicking his legs and started babbling.

"That's great. I'm happy for him," I smiled and placed my mug on the counter and picked up the cookie again, taking a bite. "And...I'm really happy that _we're_ good again..." I said slowly and pecked his lips gently.

Blaine smiled and nodded, "I know, me too." He said softly and cupped my cheek as he pulled me in for another soft and tender kiss.

When we pulled apart again I rested our foreheads together, sighing with my eyes still closed. "I've been such an idiot...I should've listened to you."

"Hey...It's not your fault, okay? It's in the past now and we're here, together. It's okay." Blaine said reassuringly and looked down at me, kissing my cheek quickly before he got down from the counter again, taking my hand before we walked into the living room.

Blaine placed Elijah on the little blanket we'd gotten for him next to the couch where he started playing with his toys, while giggling - mostly to himself. Blaine wrapped his arm around me as we sat on the couch and sighed. "Y'know...this week's felt like an eternity to me." He finally said.

I looked up at him, snuggling closer into him as I pulled up my legs up on the couch. "I know what you mean. I felt exactly the same. I did nothing but lie in bed and sleep. Geez, I've been _really_ sleepy this past week." I chuckled, closing my eyes as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I guess I did the opposite then, hm? I have been at work most of the time and well, trying to call you." Blaine said softly, rubbing my back in soothing circles - gosh it felt really good.

"Mmm," I hummed, not really listening to Blaine anymore. I nuzzled into his neck and before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

PoV Normal:

Kurt woke up about two hours later, still cuddled up on the couch with a blanket on top of him. He frowned as he glanced around but couldn't make out if Blaine was around or not. "Blaine?" He called out, his voice still hoarse from the sleep. Kurt sat up and pushed the covers off of him, sighing as he stood up and glanced around the living room.

"Yes sweetheart?" Came suddenly the voice from behind him and Blaine was walking out of the office next to the bedroom, which he'd barely used when Kurt was around. "I couldn't find it in me to wake you. You looked so adorable and even had drool on your face." He chuckled and walked over to Kurt, pecking his forehead quickly.

"Didn't mean to fall asleep though, I just...geez, I really have no idea what I'm so tired from." Kurt sighed and shrugged lightly as he leaned into Blaine. "By the way, where did you get those cookies from? They're delicious." He smiled up at his boyfriend before dragging him into the kitchen and picking up another huge cookie and held it out to Blaine.

"Oh, no thanks. They're from the café down the street. I picked them up earlier." Blaine chuckled.

"I didn't mean for you to eat it, but you can feed me." Kurt grinned, wondering where this just came from.

"I see," Blaine grinned and held the cookie out to Kurt and laughed softly when Kurt took a huge bite. "There's someone really hungry, hm?"

Kurt blushed lightly and nodded. "I don't know where it comes from, but yes. Very hungry." He smiled and this time it was him hopping onto the counter.

"Well, as long you don't eat me up as well, I'm happy." Blaine chuckled and grinned, rolling his eyes fondly.

"I won't. Promise." Kurt smiled and Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's thighs, watching him.

"I love you...I feel like I'm not telling you enough." Blaine admitted as he smiled softly.

Kurt smiled, eating up the last bit of the cookie before he leaned in and kissed Blaine tenderly. "I love you, too, very much." He whispered against his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"How do I deserve someone as perfect as you?" Blaine asked softly, running his hand up and down Kurt's side. "Seriously, I'm such a work-addicted freak sometimes and I'm obsessed with Harry Potter movies.." He laughed.

"Well, I still love you, no matter if you're in love with those Harry movies or not... you accept my romantic side, so I'm okay with you being a nerd sometimes too." Kurt grinned lightly.

"Nerd? Oh c'mon!" Blaine rolled his eyes and poked Kurt's nose before he let out a small sigh. "Still, I'm glad I have you."

"Me too," Kurt whispered softly before he pecked Blaine's lips again and reached for another (the fifth) cookie. "Ugh, I should stop eating, seriously. Over at Finn's place I had tons of chocolate bars because they were in _my reach_." He giggled and chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry, a little chocolate in a while is okay." Blaine reassured him, just as Kurt placed the cookie aside; a frown on his face as he hopped down from the counter. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked quickly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Um...I- I don't know. Just a little dizzy and I think the last cookie was too much..." He mumbled and quickly rushed off into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind himself.

Blaine scratched his neck as he slowly followed him, biting his lip as he heard a retching cough coming from inside. "Kurt, honey...can I come in?"

Kurt groaned softly and scrunched up his face as he swallowed and the weird taste was still on his tongue. "Yeah," he breathed out and quickly flushed the toilet. "I'm fine. I didn't eat that much chocolate in a while...guess it was just a lot to take." He shrugged as he glanced up at Blaine.

"Kurt, are you sure that you-"

"Yes! Stop it, I'm fine." Kurt snapped and filled the glass next to the sink with water and drank some of it. When he turned back to Blaine he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sorry...I'm just hating this really. You have no idea how terrible it was to throw up on regular basis when I was pregnant with Elijah." He sighed, just as it hit Blaine.

"Kurt...when was the last time we had sex?"

Kurt frowned a little. "Um...just a day or two before that Sebastian incident so about a little over a week ago." He said and sat down on the edge of the bath tub.

"And you said you've been eating a lot of sweets, you've been sleepy and apparently a little moody..." He trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you saying...No, Blaine. I'm not pregnant. I-I can't be. We did use protection _this time_ and it's not like I'm ready for another baby just yet, no...no, no, no." He said and shook his head.

Blaine bit his lip. "Just think about it. It's the symptoms. And maybe we should...dunno, get a test done just to be sure. Maybe I'm just making this up but we should do it." He said and shrugged lightly, walking over and wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"Oh god...I can't believe this. Fine, I'm calling Rachel and ask her to bring me one of those damn tests." He said and rolled his eyes fondly before he leaned into Blaine.

* * *

About an hour later, Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the bathroom floor, both with their back against the tub as they waited. Those three minutes this test took seemed to just not be over, but when Blaine's phone rang, signalling that they finally _were_ over, they both stared down at the plastic white stick, which was...

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Muhahahahaha.**

**So firstly. Some people messaged me, asking if Kurt was going to have another baby with Blaine because they wanted to see them both going through a pregnancy. I decided, that yes, _maybe_ they could have another one.**

**So, what's this test going to say? Are they going to be parents yet _again_? Or is it just false alarm?**

**Tell me what you think about it in the comments!**

**XOXO**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ALRIGHT GUYS! Some of you didn't want them to have another baby, I know I know, but maybe you like this chapter still, because I do...actually a lot! :) **

**Also, it's a little short, but I just didn't want to keep you waiting much longer **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

PoV Normal:

Nothing but silence filled the room. Kurt and Blaine were still sitting on the floor, Kurt holding the white plastic stick in his hand; both of them staring down at it.

"Kurt..." Blaine started, but Kurt shook his head and cut him off.

"No. Don't. Don't say anything." He whispered and got up from the floor, tossing the test into the trashcan before he rushed out of the bathroom and headed into the guest room which was kind of still his. He paced up and down in the room, tears starting to well up in his eyes as he leaned against the wall and let himself fall, or rather slide to the ground.

Blaine sighed softly as he followed after Kurt, taking a deep breath as he found him curled into himself on the ground, crying quietly. He walked over to him and got down in front of him, wrapping his arms around the crying figure.

"Hey..." He cooed, sighing softly as Kurt started sobbing. "C'mon, let's not sit on the floor, yes? Let's talk about this." Blaine said, helping Kurt up and guiding him over to the bed where they sat down.

"W-What's t-there to- to talk about?" Kurt sniffled and not met Blaine's eyes, shaking his head as he wiped off his tears. "I-I'm freakin' pregnant. _Again_!"

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back soothingly and took a deep breath. "Look, Kurt. A baby is something really beautiful, and now that we're having a second one, it just means that we're going to have another beautiful son or daughter." He said, trying to lighten up the mood even if he was freaking out himself on the inside.

They both stayed like that for a few moments, while Kurt calmed himself down and decided that talking about this really would be good right now.

"I'm not ready to have another baby just _yet_, Blaine. Our son is barely seven and a half months old. How are we going to manage?" Kurt asked, running a hand through his hair as he glanced out of the window.

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean we have to have this baby...?!" Blaine trailed off and shrugged lightly.

Kurt frowned and looked back up at him. "W-Wait...What do you mean?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you talking about abortion? Because I'm not gonna have one. I would kill my own child, Blaine!" He protested and shook his head.

"It's something we need to think about. You're saying that you're not ready, and to be honest...another child could be too much right now." He admitted, placing his hand on Kurt's thigh when he still seemed shocked about the abortion thing. "Look, we need to talk every option through, together. We need to think about this, give it some time. And I'm sure that whatever decision we make, we have each other and I'm here for you whatever you decide you want."

Kurt smiled sadly and nodded his head, inhaling a deep breath. "I have no idea what I'd do without you." He whispered softly.

"Oh, you'd do great, believe me. You went through your first pregnancy all with out me. And you did great." Blaine said and leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Well...would you- would you want an abortion?" Kurt asked, biting his bottom lip gently as he looked up into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean, of course I love children and especially our son, because he's just gorgeous and he's going to be great at whatever he's going to do when he grows up. But thinking that in nine months there's going to be another baby in our lives...I don't know what to think about that." Blaine took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around Kurt, pulling him even closer.

"So how do we know what's the right thing to do?" Kurt asked, snuggling closer to Blaine and resting his head on his shoulder. "Am I supposed to _feel_ if it's right or not?"

"You're not supposed to feel anything. But if you don't want to go through with an abortion, then I think we don't have another option..." Blaine pointed out.

"Which means we're having another baby." Kurt stated and bit his lip lightly.

"I think so..." Blaine nodded.

Kurt and Blaine were both staring out of the window, Blaine's arms still wrapped around Kurt's waist and Kurt's head resting on his shoulder as they both whispered at the same time: "Wow."

They sat in silence for a while, staying cuddled up in each other. Both of them were still freaking out about the fact that Kurt was pregnant.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly, glancing up at Blaine.

"Yes?"

"Before we tell anyone, I want us to be 100% sure that we're doing this, alright? When your friend is coming over, I do not want you to tell him. This stays between us until we have our final decision." He said seriously, fiddling with the hem of his sweater.

"Deal," Blaine agreed with a nod and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "It's weird though, isn't it?"

"What?" Kurt found himself asking as he started tracing patterns on Blaine's chest.

"Everything. I mean...having kids is something you do when you're married or at least engaged. Not when you're _just_ boyfriends." He chuckled softly, running a hand through Kurt's soft hair.

"I know, right? But I know that we'll be together forever, so... I think that's enough for me. I don't need wedding rings, engagement rings or anything like that to know that I love you and that I need you in my life." Kurt smiled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's jaw line.

"Does that mean you never want to get married?" He asked, frowning a little.

"No...It just means that I don't need it. Of course I want to call you my husband at sometime, but for now...for now just having you by my side is enough." Kurt shrugged lightly, closing his eyes as he rested his head back on his chest.

"Then let me promise you...at some point, you will be able to call me your husband." He promised, kissing the top of his head with a smile and an idea on his mind.

"Sounds good to me." Kurt whispered softly before he eventually drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips.

"Sleep well, beautiful." Blaine hummed quietly. He made sure that Kurt was asleep when he reached for his phone and decided to text his best friend.

_Wes? I need your help with something! -B _

What's it, B? Need some sexual advice again? Even though I'm not gay I feel honoured that you asked me ;) -W

_That's not it, Wes. It sure is about Kurt, but not about 'sexual advice'. -B_

Well, then spill. -W

_I want to propose to him. -B_

Wait, woah?! Already? Man, you've been together for just seven months, right? -W

_Wes, not now. I just need to plan and organize it so it's gonna be perfect. Actually I thought about doing it on New Year's Eve. -B_

Oh, alright. Well whatever you need help with, I'm here for you. Kurt's a great man from what I've heard ;) -W

_Thanks, man. Let's just talk about this next week, but keep this to yourself. Don't even tell the guys! -B_

Now I feel honoured again, thanks! Gotta run, tho. TTYL! -W

_Alright, see ya! -B_

* * *

**A/N: I knooooow, now Blaine's even thinking about getting engaged soon, ugh!**

**But before you tell me in the comments 'this is going TOO fast' I know! But let me tell you, a friend of mine got engaged after being together with their girlfriend just /three/ months. Now, four years later, they're still as sweet as they used to be. ****Fin. **

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, seriously. I didn't mean to let you wait this long for another chapter. I'm so sorry, but I'm really busy like I might have mentioned, but I try my best to make it worth it in this chapter.**

**So, as always. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

PoV Normal:

It was about a few weeks later that Kurt and Blaine were 100% sure that they would keep their baby. They decided that they could never go through with an abortion and they were sure that Elijah would be a fantastic big brother.

In the next two months Elijah even started to practice his walking, and his daddies couldn't have been more proud when their son started to walk properly (with falling a few times, of course) on Kurt's birthday three months later.

"Oh god, Blaine..." Kurt laughed as Blaine came walking towards him with Elijah on his hand. They both were wearing matching shirts with a picture of the three of them together. "That is seriously the best birthday gift I could've asked for." He smiled and lifted his son up into his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Ooh, that's not all though." Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt's lips quickly, placing a hand on his boyfriend's stomach where nothing much was visible yet.

"But I told you I didn't want anything, Blaine." He sighed and pouted a little, sitting Elijah back down who instantly began running around the table in front of the couch. He fell a few times, but just giggled and got back up, running over to his daddies, the mop of curls on his head bouncing with every step he took.

"Yeah, you said that about your birthday and about Christmas too, but it didn't stop me from getting you something." Blaine shrugged, smiling fondly at Elijah.

"Dadda!" The 10 months year old exclaimed and tugged on Blaine's pants, signalling for him to pick him up again.

Kurt smiled, ruffling his son's curls as he crawled in-between his parents. "Kurt, you're _21_! Did you really think I didn't plan anything?" Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes at him, getting up from the couch when there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh, I thought we would have the day to ourselves Blaine?!" Kurt sighed, helping Elijah from the couch so he could go after his daddy, following Blaine over to the door as he heard very familiar voices.

"Uh- Dad?" Kurt gasped as he saw his father, Carole, Finn and Rachel standing at the door.

"Happy Birthday son!" Burt smiled brightly and let his suitcase drop, walking over to hug his son tightly.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his father and kept him close, tears already welling up in his eyes. "_Oh god, dad_! Why didn't you tell me you were coming today? I- I missed you so much, so so much." He smiled, pulling away a little to look up at his father.

"Well, buddy, I wouldn't miss your 21'st birthday, now would I?" Burt grinned, "Your boyfriend here invited us to stay a few days so we could see our little boy." Burt said, patting Blaine's back lightly before Elijah ran towards them and Burt lifted him up into his arms with a laugh.

Kurt quickly hugged Carole, Finn and Rachel and was about to get his stepmom's suitcase when Blaine stopped him. "Nope. I'm gonna get this. It's your birthday," he smiled and kissed his lips quickly.

"Thank you so much, Blaine. This means _a lot_ to me." Kurt sighed and hugged him softly.

"Well...no problem, I love your family, but...I actually invited them so we could them our news, too," he smiled and gestured for him to go into the living room while he got the suitcases to the guest room.

"_Man_, I didn't know that he could walk this good already!" Finn laughed as they all sat in the living room, watching little Elijah run around the table, falling down every now and then and giggling when he did.

Rachel smiled as she kissed Elijah's cheek and tickled him lightly. "Yeah, that's true. And it's so adorable." Rachel beamed.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine and tossed his legs over his lap, snuggling close to him. He loved his birthday already. His family was here and Elijah was the happiest he'd ever seen him.

"Do you wanna tell them now?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, placing kisses to the side of his head as he kept a hand on Kurt's thigh.

"I really should..." He nodded and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and even his son sat up straight in his grandpa's lap. "Well...Dad, Carole, Finn...Rach...Blaine and I have news." He started slowly, intertwining his fingers with Blaine's. Of course Rachel already knew about the baby, but she promised she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Oh my god, did he pro-"

"Rachel." Blaine cut her off quickly, sending her a warning glare as he shook his head and gestured for Kurt to go on.

Kurt glanced up at his father before he looked at Finn, but then back at his father. "Blaine and I...well, we're having another baby." He breathed out and smiled a little, waiting for any sign of freaking out coming from his parents or brother.

"Congratulations, guys!" Rachel beamed, and Kurt couldn't really tell if she was being serious or not.

"You're pregnant?" Burt asked, his eyebrows raised at both, Kurt and Blaine, and he took off his base cap, sighing a little. "Are you both sure you can handle another baby just yet?" He asked, while Carole smiled at them.

"Well...We've had a long talk and we came to the decision that we couldn't do an abortion so there's only another option. Besides Elijah's so precious and he'd be a great brother. Also we think it would be good for him to have a sibling." Kurt said softly, Blaine nodding his head.

"Exactly. We do know that this is a little sooner than we expected, but we couldn't be happier about it." Blaine said, pecking Kurt's cheek sweetly.

Carole nodded, reaching over to hug both of them. "I'm really happy for you. You two make great couple and also amazing parents." She smiled, and nudged Finn's side lightly when his mouth still hang open.

"Dude, I'm a little shocked here but of course I think it's great, really." He said and wrapped an arm around Rachel, smiling over at Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt let out a long breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I'm so glad you guys aren't freaking out as much as we did when we found out," he said, huffing out a laugh as he relaxed into Blaine even more.

"So how far along are you now?" Finn asked, laughing softly as Elijah suddenly had the TV remote in his hands, pushing it into his mouth and nibbling on it before anyone could stop him.

"Elijah, no," Kurt sighed and quickly took the remote out of his son's hand, causing him to start crying. "Aw, baby, c'mon." Kurt picked him up, kissing his cheek reassuringly. "I think someone needs a fresh diaper. I'll be right back," Kurt smiled a little and rushed off towards the bathroom.

As soon as Kurt was in the bathroom, Blaine turned back to Kurt's family, looking up at Burt. "Okay, so, I wanted to ask you something Mr. Hummel..." he started but Burt just laughed softly, waving his hand.

"Call me Burt, please. Mr. Hummel makes me feel so much older." He said softly and held out his hand towards him.

Blaine shook his hand and smiled up at Kurt's father. "Well, Burt...Actually I wanted to ask you something, and I didn't want to do this over phone, so..." he trailed off and checked if Kurt wasn't anywhere near. "I wanted to ask for your permission to...ask Kurt to marry me." He said quietly, Carole beaming and reaching out to embrace Blaine in a tight hug. "Woah," he laughed and hugged Kurt's stepmom, sighing softly.

"I actually prepared myself for being asked exact question." Burt said and hummed as he glanced at Carole. "And I have to tell you, I've been disappointed that you knocked Kurt up before you two even got to know each other but...in the end I have to say that you're a pretty great guy and you make Kurt happy." Burt started off and shrugged lightly. "I can't really say no, because you two are having a second baby and...you're good for my son. So, yes, you have permission." He said.

Blaine clapped his hands. "Great." He smiled proudly to himself, calming down a little as Kurt returned, Elijah walking next to him and smiled again.

"It's a shame that he can't go to the toilet himself yet." Kurt chuckled and plopped back down on the couch next to Blaine. "Everything alright?" He asked as he saw all of them smiling brightly before Carole began singing Happy Birthday to him, Burt, Rachel, Finn and Blaine singing along with her, causing Kurt to blush. "God," he chuckled and buried his face in Blaine's neck, sighing softly.

"Well, who's ready for presents?" Blaine asked and Kurt frowned as he pulled away.

"Blaine..." He pouted, but Blaine had already disappeared, returning only a few minutes later with a huge plastic bag.

Finn reached for Rachel's bag and held out a small package towards Kurt. "That's from both of us, bro." He grinned and Kurt sighed as he took his present. Elijah's eyes widened and he clapped his hands as he tugged on Kurt's pants, wanting to reach out towards the package Kurt was holding.

"Little man, that's for your papa and not for you." Blaine chuckled and pulled Elijah into his lap, kissing his mop of curls.

Kurt slowly opened his present, smiling brightly and laughing softly as three bow ties were revealed, all matching ones. "_Oh sweet cheesus_. Did you actually listen to me once when I told you how much I loved these?" He asked and grinned up at Rachel.

"Well, you said that Blaine loved bow ties and you do too, I know that, so I got all of you one, and I bet Elijah would look adorable in one." She chuckled and shrugged lightly.

"Aw, thanks so much, Rach." He sighed and hugged her and Finn quickly before he went on with unpacking his presents.

* * *

About good three hours later, Burt and Carole had decided to head to bed already, the long flight had exhausted them pretty much. Finn and Rachel also went home because they were looking for a new apartment and Blaine put Elijah to bed too, after having such an exciting day he was being really tired too. Kurt couldn't describe how much he'd loved his presents. He'd gotten pretty much clothes from Carole and Dad and stuffed toys for Elijah, _really_ expensive shoes from Blaine (he'd been wanting them since forever) and also a trip to Paris from Blaine.

"So...how does being 21 feel?" Blaine asked as they stood in the kitchen, Kurt sipping on his water while Blaine cleaned up their dishes from dinner.

Kurt smiled, placing his glass aside and wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind. "Not really different. But..." he trailed off and turned Blaine around, smiling up at him. "It's been perfect today, y'know. I just...I know how everyone would've wanted to make a big celebration because I'm fucking 21 now, but...I loved it the way it was." He smiled and kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I'm glad, sweetie. And I hope you liked your presents." He smiled, pecking his nose as he lifted Kurt up by holding onto his thighs. "And I think we should go to bed now too..." He said softly.

"Mmm, sounds good to me." He nodded and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as he carried him to their bedroom. "If my parents weren't around and Elijah would be at Finn's place...then we could've celebrated a little more." He winked. "But it'll have to wait." He grinned.

Blaine smirked lightly. "Cuddling will have to do for tonight but as soon as they're gone...I promise we _will_ celebrate." He winked.

* * *

**A/N: Aww. I kind of like the end, and seriously...I can just imagine Elijah running around the apartment...and if you guys can't, then you should check this out: _watch?v=zminz5W25AU_ - It's a video of a 10 months old baby, and it's ADORABLE. Just imagine the little guy having Blaine's hair, then you'll see why this is so cute! ;)**

**Tell me from a scale on 1-10 how much you liked it in the comments! :) **

**XOXO**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: And here comes another (little late) Chapter. I'm skipping a little even though I know I probably shouldn't...sorry, I guess. I still hope you're going to like this chapter because I think it's going to be real sweet**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

PoV Blaine:

Since Kurt's parents flew back to Ohio and Finn and Rachel started planning their wedding, Kurt and I were under a lot of stress. With a second baby on the way and a really moody Kurt I feared that if I left him alone for more than two hours he'd go _crazy_. Just a few weeks ago Elijah hit his head on the coffee table, causing Kurt to freak out completely. He doubted he could handle another baby and of course it was all my fault in the end.

But today was Elijah's birthday. Kurt was still sleeping and I'd been lying awake next to him for already two hours.

_6:30_. I groaned. The time was killing me and I usually slept until nine. I sighed as I glanced down at Kurt. I couldn't believe how he could still look this beautiful in his sleep. His belly was exposed since it had been way too hot in here at night. Carefully I reached out and placed a hand on his bump, pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead. I was about to take my hand back, not wanting to wake him yet, when I felt a movement under my palm.

Frowning, I shifted closer to him and watched his belly. My eyes widened as there was another movement under my hand, Kurt starting to stir while I kept glancing at him like I'd seen a ghost.

"Did you feel that?" I heard Kurt asking quietly, smiling lightly as he placed his hand on top of my own.

"Y-Yeah..." I found myself replying as I looked up at him. "I...wow. I really wish I could've been with you when Elijah kicked for the first time." I admitted. It was true. I still kept complaining about myself and how stupid I'd been for not being with Kurt during his pregnancy.

"The first time he kicked was at six months." Kurt said softly, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "But...aren't you excited for when we find out about the gender? I told my doctor I wanted you to come with me, otherwise he would've already told me." He smiled, running a hand through my hair.

"Really?" I beamed, nodding my head quickly. "I'm- of course, I mean..I'm really excited and I'd love to find out as soon as possible so we can start getting more of those sweet baby clothes." I chuckled.

"I could...make an appointment for next week. Maybe I could even go this week, I'll have to ask later." Kurt suggested, pulling me back up so he could rest his head on my chest, like he always did when we were in bed cuddling. He once told me it was incredibly soothing to hear my heart beating and that he could fall asleep better.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled, running a hand up and down his back gently.

He snuggled closer into me and pressed small kisses to my chest as he started tracing patterns on it. "So...Would you rather have another boy or a girl?" Kurt asked after a few minutes to break the silence.

"I think a girl would be great. I mean...just think about it. She's going to have Elijah to protect her when someone gets mean to her. Elijah will always have her back." I smiled at the imagine, staring up at the ceiling.

Kurt glanced up at me, "Don't you have an older brother?" He asked.

I opened my mouth as if I wanted to say something, but I closed it quickly again. Kurt was right, I had an older brother...but, since I moved to New York I never heard from him again.

"Yeah," I finally breathed out and bit my lip as I continued to stare at the ceiling. "I never spoke to him again after I moved here." I said simply, not wanting to explain my complicated relationship towards Cooper. Kurt and I already had a lot to deal with and I didn't think that we needed more of that just yet. Maybe _someday._..

"I'm sorry about that." Kurt said softly, kissing my neck soothingly.

"Don't be. It's in the past and I have my own little family now." I tried to change the subject, kissing Kurt's forehead yet again. "And for now we should go back to sleep for an hour or two. It's Elijah's birthday and I don't think he'd apprechiate us being sleepy on /his/ day." I chuckled.

* * *

PoV Normal:

Blaine was being woken up a little later than he expected while Kurt kept snoring quietly. Elijah was crying and there were loud knocks on the door, which caused him to immediately sit up in bed.

Blaine groaned as he got up from their bed and picked up his sweats, tugging them on as he rushed to Elijah's room. He rubbed his eyes before picking up his son, trying to soothe him by kissing his cheek and rocking him lightly just as he made his way to the door.

"Blaine!" Rachel squeaked the moment she laid eyes on Blaine, her face immediately lighting up as she glanced at his son. "Aw, sweetie. What's wrong? I didn't wake you guys did I?" She cooed as she took Elijah from his arms and tossed him the purse she'd been holding in her hands.

"Uh, Rachel, what are you doing here? I thought we were going out for dinner later with you guys?" He sighed as he walked into the kitchen, Rachel following suit.

"I wanted to talk to Kurt actually, I take it he's still sleeping?" She asked.

"Indeed he is..._lucky him_." He mumbled, mostly to himself as he turned on the coffee maker.

Rachel looked up at him, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Blaine said quickly, taking a deep breath as he leaned against the counter and grabbed one of the cups from the cupboard.

"So what do you got planned for our birthday boy here?" Rachel asked as she kissed Elijah's cheek and ran a hand through his curls to which he responded with a wide smile.

Blaine smiled at Elijah and took a sip of his coffee. "I'm sure you'll see later. I just hope Kurt feels better than he did yesterday." He said and shrugged lightly as Rachel sat Elijah down who instantly ran off to his daddies bedroom.

Rachel frowned and stepped closer to him, tilting her head to the side while she spoke. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Blaine shrugged lightly. "It's the stress. He wants to go to work and a few weeks ago we've also had an argument about that and he's just really...well, moody to say at least. Let's just say the pregnancy is really exhausting the both of us and he's also been in a lot of pain lately and he didn't get much sleep..." Blaine trailed off and sighed softly.

"Oh...I'm really sorry to hear about that." She said and before Blaine could reply, Kurt walked into the kitchen with Elijah in his arm.

"You're sorry about what?" He asked, dressed up in his usual hoodie, which had gone a little tighter over the months, and a pair of sweats.

"Kurt, there you are. I'm sorry if I woke you, I just really needed to talk to you about my wedding because we've got so much to do and I thought that you could maybe help us because you know how Finn is an-"

"Rachel. Breathe." Kurt groaned, walking over to Blaine and kissing his cheek gently. "I would help you, but your wedding is in what... eight months? Or maybe even nine?" He sighed and rocked Elijah softly, who was just shoving his thumb into his mouth.

Rachel gasped lightly. "But Kurt, it _needs_ to be perfect don't you-"

"And there she goes again. Rachel, today is about Elijah _not_ about you." He said seriously. "As much as I love helping you with your wedding, today really isn't the time for that." He added.

Blaine nodded lightly, wrapping his arm around Kurt. "I'm sorry Rachel, but he's right with that." He said softly, her smile dropping at that.

"Yeah...you're right, I'm sorry." She said quickly. "Well, I need to get going. I'll see the three of you later at dinner." She said and kissed Elijah's cheek, and waved towards Blaine and Kurt before she rushed back out of their apartment.

"Geez," Kurt sighed and shook his head as he sat Elijah back down. "Today's your day, my prince." He smiled and ruffled his hair. "Daddy even got you chocolate cake, isn't that great?" Kurt chuckled and looked back up at Blaine.

"That's right." He smiled and walked over to the fridge to take the cake out, cutting out a small piece for Elijah, but not too much since he knew Kurt was watching exactly how much chocolate their son ate.

"Let's go sit," Kurt said and took their son's hand, walking into the living room with him, followed by Blaine. "Look at this, sweetie. Those are just for you." He said and pointed at the presents on the table with a smile.

Blaine placed the cake next to the presents, sitting down on the couch and pulling Kurt into his lap, a hand always resting on his stomach.

Elijah clapped his hands as he took a handful of the cake, giggling as he shoved it into his mouth, smearing the chocolate all over his face.

"Aw, _baby_," Kurt cooed and reached over to wipe off his mouth with a tissue. "Be glad you look so super cute with chocolate over your face. I bet your daddy looked exactly the same when he was younger." Kurt smiled and glanced back at Blaine with a grin.

"Daddy!" Elijah beamed and reached his hands up, wanting to be picked up like most of the time. Kurt smiled and wrapped one of his arms around his son, sitting beside Blaine as he reached for a smaller one of the presents.

"Do you wanna open it?" Kurt smiled as Elijah sat in his lap and grabbed the little box, shaking it up and down. "C'mon, let daddy help you." He glanced up at Blaine and gestured for him to help their son with opening the present.

Blaine reached over to help him and smiled as he took out the elephant toy, handing it to Elijah who grabbed it quickly and hugged it to his chest.

"I think he loves it." Kurt smiled and kissed the side of Elijah's head.

"Mm, pretty much. I'm glad," Blaine nodded and squeezed his boyfriend's hand with a chuckle.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as Elijah dropped the toy and crawled back into his lap, touching Kurt's stomach with a wide smile. "It's your sibling in there, sweetie. You're going to be such an amazing bro- _Fuck_," Kurt groaned as their baby kicked him, Blaine picking up Elijah from his lap so Kurt could sit back against the couch.

"Fuck." Elijah giggled and clapped his hands like he uses to do when he's happy.

Blaine's eyes widened as he looked at their son, biting back a laugh. "W-What did you just say, sweetie?" He asked, brushing his curls from his forehead.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Elijah repeated himself, laughing quietly as he looked up at his daddy.

"Oh god, that- I should be more careful with my words around him, but geez, that hurt." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and kissed Elijah's cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Well? How'd you like it?**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: After such a long break here another chapter. I'm sorry, but I hope you all had a great Christmas and I wish you all just the best for 2014!

Also, I think I already asked you guys, but since it's only 2 more months until Kurt has his second baby...what do you guys think? **Boy or girl? **_Tell me what you think in the comments and add baby names if you want, maybe I'm gonna pick your name!_

* * *

Enjoy!

PoV Normal:

At seven months you could now tell that Kurt was pregnant. Unlike his first pregnancy his bump now wouldn't fit in any of his clothes anymore. Every time the baby kicked Elijah beamed and rested his hands on Kurt's stomach, feeling his brother or sister. Kurt and Blaine had decided that they wanted to keep it a surprise rather it was a boy or girl.

"_Blaine_!" The cry of his name caused Blaine to instantly jump up from the couch. It wasn't the first time in the past few weeks that Kurt made Blaine panic like this. The last time Kurt even nudged him in his sleep, asking if he could go and buy him some chocolate...at 3 AM.

"What's wrong, baby?" Blaine asked softly, leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom. A smile tugged on the corner of his lips at the sight in front of him. Kurt wore Blaine's sweats and a sleep shirt he used to wear, which now obviously didn't fit anymore. It was much too tight over his stomach.

"It doesn't fit anymore!" Kurt whined, slumping down on their bed with a sigh. "_None_ of my clothes do. I always have to wear yours." He pouted.

"Are you calling _me_ fat right now?" Blaine gasped dramatically, chuckling softly as he walked over to him and pulled Kurt into his lap. "Listen, we can go and buy you new clothes for now. Didn't you go to those maternity stores or something? I mean, it's not like this is your first pregnancy." Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"Shush you." Kurt sighed and snuggled into Blaine. "I never needed them really. I had two or three other shirts, but I wasn't as big as I am now. You barely saw that I was carrying a baby." He shrugged lightly.

Blaine nodded, "Well then, how about we go and get you some nice clothes today? But hold on, I got something." Blaine grinned and sat Kurt back down next to him before he walked over to his closet and chuckled as he pulled a pair of dungarees out, holding it up to Kurt. "What do you think?"

"Dungarees." Kurt stated, looking a little confused as he got up and raised his eyebrows at Blaine. "You have to be kidding me. I can't wear _that_." He said and shook his head, crossing his arms. "Never ever, I mean, you know how obsessed I am with fashion and this...this should be a crime."

Blaine rolled his eyes at him. "C'mon, baby. Just try it on, I bet you look adorable and it's something comfortable, believe me." He said and pecked his lips sweetly. "_Please_?" He asked, making his puppy eyes at him.

Kurt clicked his tongue and shook his head again. "I hate you, Mister." He groaned and snatched the dungarees from him, walking into the bathroom to change. It only took him five minutes before he stepped out into the bedroom, glaring at Blaine. "No." He said as he saw Blaine's face lighting up. "Just _no_. I can't wear something like this."

"_Kuuuuurt_. You look super adorable. Please keep that on. It fits you and you can't deny that it's comfy." Blaine pointed out and made grabby hands towards him from where he sat on their bed. "Seriously, I'm glad I bought that." He smiled proudly as Kurt sat back down in his lap.

"Wait...you actually _paid_ something for this?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes at him. "I can't believe you. And I can't believe I'd ever wear something like this." He groaned, just as they heard a shattering sound coming from the living room, followed by their son crying. Kurt and Blaine jumped up in alarm, rushing towards the living room, where a crying Elijah stood. In front of him a pile of shards, which he was about to touch.

"Elijah! No! Don't touch that." Blaine said quickly as Kurt rushed over to pick him up as Elijah looked up at his parents.

"Shhh, it's okay, honey." Kurt tried to soothe him, rocking him gently as Blaine went to get something to clean the mess up. Elijah was still sobbing, tears running down his cheeks as Kurt kissed his forehead. "Don't cry, my prince. Everything's okay. That can happen." He whispered, glancing over at Blaine.

Blaine sighed as he finished cleaning up, making sure there was nothing of the glass left before he walked over to Kurt. Elijah looked up at Blaine, babbling something incoherent as Blaine thumbed his tears away.

Kurt's heart was still beating a little too fast as he rubbed his son's back, kissing the side of his head as he closed his eyes and began drifting off to sleep. "I'm gonna put him down for a little nap." He whispered softly as he brought Elijah into his room, brushing his curls back from his forehead to kiss it gently.

He closed the door quietly before he walked back over to Blaine and sat down next to him on the couch. "I feared something like that would happen eventually." Kurt admitted and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's okay. He didn't hurt himself." Blaine reassured him and wrapped his arm around his waist, keeping one on his stomach.

"But what if he would have?!" Kurt snapped and raised his voice a little, still careful not to wake Elijah up again. "I- I mean... _god,_ I'm sorry." Kurt sighed, shaking his head to himself.

"It's fine baby. I know how you're feeling. Let's just be glad this never happens again." Blaine said with a smile and leaned in to kiss him lovingly. "Everything's okay. He was just a little shocked himself, I think." Blaine said and pulled Kurt closer to him, rubbing his back gently.

"Me too...I'm so glad nothing happened." He nodded and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled, resting his own on top of Kurt's as they stared out of the glass wall. "Let me take you out tomorrow." Blaine said into the silence. Kurt turned his head to look at him with a bright smile.

"You mean like, on a date?" He chuckled, a light blush forming on his cheeks. "I- I'd love to, sure." He smiled and pecked his cheek gently. "Why, though? Any special occasion?"

Blaine grinned, "Well, I just feel like I want to take you again. You deserve it." He smiled and leaned into the kiss, stroking his cheek gently.

"That's sweet of you, baby. But I don't have something to wear..." Kurt sighed and bit his lip.

"It's okay. We'll find something." Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt into his lap and kissed the side of his head. He grinned a little as he rested both of his hands on Kurt's stomach, just as their baby kicked again. "He or she is really a kicker, hm?" He chuckled.

Kurt sighed, "Definitely. Elijah wasn't that much. I think it must be because of my really strong legs." He giggled softly and snuggled closer to Blaine. "Hmm...I could stay with you like this forever, y'know?"

Blaine agreed with a small nod and pressed gentle kisses to the back of his neck. "I love you. So, so much." He whispered against his skin.

They stayed like that for a little longer until Kurt fell asleep. Blaine kept looking out of the glass wall, appreciating the city. Kurt was right, he could stay like this too, just being cuddled up with him. It felt so good. He smiled brightly as he thought about their date. If everything was going to work out, which he was _almost_ 100 % sure about, he could consider himself as the luckiest man on earth. Sure, he already was lucky to have Kurt by his side and such a beautiful son and another baby on the way...but tomorrow... well, tomorrow things are going to change. Hopefully for the good.

* * *

About ten minutes later Blaine decided to bring Kurt to bed already. He could use a good sleep since he seemed to be really tired. He smiled as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and closed the bedroom door quietly, before he walked back into the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone, deciding to text his best friend.

Are you busy? -B

The reply came about five minutes later, and Blaine guessed that until now, he must've _really_ been busy. He could already guess why he kept him waiting.

Yeah, but not anymore now. What's up? -W

Was your girlfriend over? -B

Indeed. And you kind of just ruined it. -W

Why? I just asked if you were busy. You could've just ignored it, man. -B

As if I'd keep you waiting. So why did you ask? -W

Highly appreciated. I wanted to make sure you were ready for tomorrow. -B

Tomorrow? -W

Seriously? We talked about it last week, Wesley. -B

Don't call me that, Devon. Now, I simply forgot, okay? Had a lot to deal with. -W

And with 'a lot to deal with' you meant your girlfriend!? -B

How would you know? -W

I just know you, Wes. Well, whatever. I told you I wanted to take Kurt out tomorrow. -B

I think I'm really gonna do it. -B

Wait, are you sure? You said you were still thinking about it. -W

Of course I'm sure. I love him. We're having another baby, how could I not be sure? -B

Just asking, dude. I know you two love each other. -W

Good ;) Well, anyways. I told you I needed your guys help. -B

Indeed you did. So, what time? -W

I don't know yet. About 6? -B

Make sure to call the others! -B

6 sounds about right. Sure, I'll call them right now. -W

Hold on a sec. -W

Blaine waited and sighed softly as he glanced down at his phone. He didn't need to wait much longer when the next reply came.

Alright. I told them to be there at 5:30, that alright? -W

Perfect. We'll be there shortly after 6. -B

It was Le Bernardin, right? -W

Yes it was. I heard the food was really good, so I thought he'd love that. -B

It's expensive, man. Geez, I wish you could take me out too sometime ;) -W

Aw, of course. What day suits you, sweetheart? -B

Okay, call me sweetheart once more and I'll puke. -W

Sweetheart. -B

Wes? -B

Sorry, puked twice. -W

Ha, ha. Alright. See you tomorrow! -B

See you, sweetheart ;) –W

* * *

**A/N: Comment!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I didn't want to let you wait much longer, so here we go! Ugh, I've been so excited to write about this, seriously. I just hope you like it... let me know if you did!**

* * *

PoV Blaine:

I was nervous. Nervous as hell. What if something went wrong? What if Kurt said no? Oh god... Maybe it's too soon. Maybe Wes was right and I should think this through at least once more...

I stood in front the mirror in our bathroom, the door locked while I ran a hand through my hair. Breath, Blaine. Deep breaths. You love Kurt and you can definitely do this, you're great. You can do this, yes.

Taking another deep breath, I faced the mirror again. I hadn't really slept since I was so excited and yet nervous. Wes had sent me a few more texts this morning, asking if everything was still going as planned, which of course it was. I wouldn't change my plans just because of some excitement and sweaty palms. Kurt was my soul mate, my everything, just like our son.

"Blaine?" Kurt knocked onto the bathroom door, causing me to wince as I almost knocked over a few things on the sink.

"Y-Yes?" I called back, taking another deep breath before I unlocked the door, leaning against the door frame.

"What have you been doing in there? Are you okay?" Kurt frowned, placing a hand on my cheek. "You're hot," he stated as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

I laughed. "_Oh I know_," I grinned, Kurt smacking my chest with a playful smile.

"Shush, I'm serious. You look a little pale too. Maybe we shouldn't go out and just relax for the evening?" Kurt suggested. He looked worried and I really didn't like that look.

"What? No! Finn is coming over soon. I'm not pale, I'm perfectly fine, sweetheart." I reassured him, kissing his cheek quickly before I walked back into the bedroom.

I couldn't have him suspecting anything. This was going to be a surprise and I didn't want him to know about anything just yet.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kurt asked, looking through his clothes as he rubbed his stomach.

"Ooh, I won't tell you. Just wear the outfit I got you last week, yes?" I smiled towards him, putting on my white button down shirt matched with a tie this time instead of a bow tie.

"So we're going somewhere really nice." Kurt mumbled, mostly to himself but yet for me to hear as well. "But... I don't want the people to look at me in some weird way." He said softly as he turned around to me again.

"Honey. Why would they? You look amazing!" I shook my head and got up from the bed, wrapping my arms around his waist to pull him closer. "Baby, seriously. No one will look at you in a weird way. They'll just look at you because you're so gorgeous." I grinned lightly. I knew he wasn't really comfortable but I just had to get him to believe how utterly beautiful he was.

Kurt blushed, and I couldn't believe I still managed to do this to him. "Stop that. I'm not. I get fatter every day-"

"Which just means our baby is healthy and growing, sweetheart." I finished for him, kissing his lips quickly. "Now get dressed. We need to get going." I said with a playful slap to his ass.

"_Hey_!" He laughed and pouted at me before he disappeared into the bathroom.

With a sigh I walked out of the bedroom, to check on Elijah. I smiled as I saw him still sleeping, sucking eagerly on his thumb.

"Sweetie. Time to wake up. Uncle Finn's going to be here soon to pick you up, my little prince." I cooed, kissing his forehead as he opened his eyes to glance up at me. Judging by his expression I knew that he wasn't pleased to be woken up.

He let out a small whine, pouting up at me as he withdrew his thumb from his mouth. "C'mon. I'm sure you can nap later on. For now we need to get you dressed up as well." I chuckled as I picked him up and walked over to his closet, receiving a Flash shirt and the sweat-like pants Kurt got for him.

"Blaine?" Kurt called from the bedroom just as I was about to get the shirt over our son's head.

"Yes, honey?" I called back, sighing as I saw Elijah's eyes dropping again.

"I can't reach my jacket." He groaned.

I shook my head and picked Elijah up once more, who was only wearing his pants, still refusing to put a shirt on. I rushed back into the bedroom, reaching for Kurt's jacket on top of the shelf. I wondered how it'd gotten there, but actually I didn't want to care about that as well now.

The doorbell rang just a few moments later, and I sat Elijah down, who immediately ran towards the door.

"Hey there, buddy," Finn grinned down at ELijah as I opened the door. "Any reason why he isn't wearing a shirt?" Finn laughed.

"Well, he just didn't want to put it on, so it's up to him." I laughed back at him.

"Finn, hey!" Kurt beamed as he joined us in the living room, hugging his brother quickly. "It's okay for you to watch him for a few hours right? I mean, I don't want you to feel like you have to or something." Kurt said and tugged his jacket on with my help.

"Aw, no. It's perfectly fine. I love this little man here. No problem at all, he's such a brave child." He said and tickled Elijah lightly, causing the 14 months year old to giggle.

"Great." Kurt smiled and kissed the top of his son's head before he took his phone from the cupboard.

"Alright. Now, Finn, you know what to do." I said, looking up at him with a smile.

"Sure dude." Finn grinned.

"Okay, I'm good to go." Kurt said as he looked up at me again and I nodded with a smile.

"Then let's get going. Finn, can you please get him to wear this shirt?" I asked and handed him the Flash shirt, kissing my son's cheek with a sigh. "And you behave, yes?"

Elijah grinned and pouted, Kurt picking him up to kiss his forehead a few times. "I love you sweetie. We'll see you later." He grinned before he passed him to Finn and we walked over to the door.

* * *

My driver picked us up at about 5:45 and we arrived at exact 6, just like I'd told Wes. The moment we got out of the car and my driver waved towards me, I felt the panic returning. What if something went a wrong way?

Kurt's eyes widened as I led him over to the restaurant 'Le Bernardin'. He'd never been here before which was why I knew he'd love it.

"Blaine! Oh god... No, no you can't do this." He breathed out and stared up at me with wide eyes.

"Baby, just the best for you." I smiled, leaning into kiss him gently before we walked over to the doors, and I held them open for him.

A waiter took our jackets and we were seated at the table in the middle of the restaurant, the most beautiful table. I loved it. I glanced around and smiled as I saw Wes standing near the bathroom, holding his thumb up towards me.

Kurt was so overwhelmed as we ordered our food and the waiter brought us something to drink. "Blaine... this place is so... wow." He breathed out and smiled brightly.

"So I take it you like it here?" I asked, taking a sip of my wine. "I mean, I just wanted to take you here after you told me you've never been to this place." I shrugged lightly.

"Well, like? Love, baby. I love it." Kurt chuckled, thanking the waiter as he placed our food on the table.

I couldn't explain just how much I wanted dinner to be over already. I felt my hands shaking lightly, my heart beating faster as I watched him. He really had no clue what was going on and I felt a little relieved actually.

Of course I'd already talked to the manager and people around here, to make sure it would be okay to do this. I held up my hand, signalling for a waiter to come, which of course was Wes' signal.

The waitress came to our table and took our empty plates as Wes, Jeff and Nick came walking over to our table, causing Kurt to gasp lightly.

"Wait, what-" He trailed off and looked up at me with a frown as Wes handed me one of the Warbler Blazers they were all dressed up in. Kurt had once asked me and my friends to sing for him, which I thought fit perfectly right now.

"Excuse me for a moment." I winked at him as the other ex-warblers came walking towards the table, humming the song I'd picked to sing to Kurt. Wes handed me a microphone, and I immediately began singing

"You think I'm pretty without any make up on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down." I began, tugging on the Blazer as the others walked around the restaurant, over to the small stage I'd asked for them to put up, where also a piano stood.

"Before you met me, I was alright but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life. Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine." I continued, still standing by our table and pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek before I walked over to the stage, sitting down at the piano and began playing.

"Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever." I made a small pause, looking over at Kurt. He was still staring at me, his eyes a little teary as he met my gaze.

"You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops, when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back." Wes joined me and began to play the piano instead of me. I got back up, walking around the other couples sitting at the tables surrounding us.

"We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach. Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece...I'm complete! Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I will be young forever..." I felt my voice slightly shaking but I still had to kept going to make it perfect.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real, so take a chance. And don't ever look back, don't ever look back, no." I grinned slightly as I walked back over to Kurt, taking his hand as I continued singing, making my heart eyes at him.

"I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight..." I ended the song as I got down on my knee, taking a deep breath. I put the microphone aside and squeezed Kurt's hand gently.

"Blaine..." He breathed out, holding a hand up to wipe at his eyes as he looked down at me.

"Kurt...I...I had a whole speech prepared for this moment but right now... I just...can't find words to explain just how much you truly mean to me. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I have no idea where I would be without you. Just a few months before I met you I gave up on love completely but...then you came and changed my life forever." I smiled brightly, feeling my eyes well up with tears as well.

"Now, I have a beautiful son, another baby on the way and I have you. You, who always know just how to cheer me up or how to make me feel good. You made me believe in love again. And I just want you to know that I'm never letting you go again. Which is why I'm asking you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel..." I trailed off, reaching for the small velvet box in my jacket, opening it and revealing a simple silver band with one diamond in the middle of it.

"Will you marry me?"

My heart stopped beating as I saw Kurt's mouth opening and close again. It felt like hours before he finally said something.

"Blaine...I..." he trailed off again and a few more tears began running down his cheeks. "Yes! Yes of course!" He bit his lip and I couldn't help but jump up, placing the ring on his finger before I pulled him in for a tender and yet very passionate kiss.

The people around us started clapping and cheering, and I swore - this was seriously the best day of my life.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter yet. **

**Did you like it? Yes, No, Maybe?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I found something out. 1. I suck at writing at 2:30am. 2. I suck at writing smut. **

**Well, I still hope you like this, so let me know if you did.**

* * *

PoV Normal:

As soon as Kurt and Blaine finished their dessert, they got back home, both of them still as excited as they were the entire ride back home.

Kurt couldn't help but stare at the ring on his finger. It was so beautiful and he was sure that it must've been really expensive. Blaine took Kurt's jacket and neatly hung it up next to his before he attached his lips to Kurt's neck, hugging him from behind.

"So," Blaine said between kisses. "What are we gonna do now? I mean, we have the apartment to ourselves...Elijah's staying with Finn and Rachel tonight..." A light grin was on his face as Kurt turned around in his arms.

"Is that so?" Kurt chuckled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Kurt knew what Blaine wanted, and he wasn't really surprised. The last time they had sex was about two months ago. He really wondered how Blaine could wait this long every time.

"Yup," Blaine grinned and scooped Kurt up into his arms and carried him into the bedroom bridal style. "I think we should use the time we're alone." He chuckled, carefully putting Kurt down again.

With a smile and a nod, Kurt pulled Blaine down onto the bed as well, positioning himself on top so he could straddle his lap. "And when you say 'use the time' you mean fuck my brains out, don't you, Mister? I know that look on your face." Kurt said, pointing towards his fiancé's face. Blaine was obviously smirking.

"Well, it doesn't have to be fucking, y'know. We could make love, too." He smiled and rested his hands on Kurt's hips.

Kurt bit his lip in thought, shaking his head just seconds later. "Hmm, actually..." He grinned, trailing his finger down Blaine's chest, slowly starting to unbutton his shirt. "How about I surprise you?"

Blaine just nodded his head, squeezing Kurt's hips gently before he got rid of his own shirt, tossing it to the ground. Kurt got his own shirt off in the meanwhile, Blaine's pants going next. Kurt smirked as he felt Blaine's erection already straining against the zipper.

"Somebody's excited, hm?" He licked his lips and tugged Blaine's pants down around his ankles, Blaine kicking them off the rest of the way.

"How could I not be? Have you seen yourself lately? You're _hot_ and so damn sexy." He almost growled, his hands running up and down Kurt's side, causing the younger to shiver.

Kurt blushed lightly, "I think you mixed something up there." He chuckled, pulling Blaine's underwear off, making sure to do it slowly, not to seem too eager. Blaine groaned as his cock was freed, grinning up at Kurt when he saw him stare.

"See something you like?" He asked, laughing softly when Kurt continued to stare.

"It's just fascinating every time. You're _so_ big." He mumbled, his hands running up Blaine's chest as he gave his cock a teasing lick before he pulled back again. "How could I go so long without this?" He asked, mostly himself but Blaine couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Thank you, babe. And even though I enjoy the attention, I think we should get going here because you're right, it's been long. And I could come from just looking at you right now." Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt down for a sweet kiss.

"You're right." He nodded and pulled off his pants, thankful that he didn't fit in his skin tight jeans earlier. "But...do you get new lube? We used the last bit the last time." He sighed, kissing down Blaine's chest.

"I'm always prepared; did you forget that, sweetheart?" Blaine smiled, reaching into his nightstand and pulled out a brand new bottle of lube. "So, how do you wanna do this? I want you to be comfortable, and not have any back pain like last time," He chuckled and stroked his cheek softly.

"I told you I'd surprise you, didn't I?" Kurt chuckled, and reached for the lube. "You should prep me though." He smiled, holding the bottle out to Blaine.

The older one smiled and squeezed some of the liquid into his palm, warming it up before he guided his hand towards Kurt's entrance, circling his hole gently. Kurt hummed, pushing back on his finger, groaning when Blaine took his time teasing him.

"Blaine, please," he sighed, biting his lip gently.

Just a moment later Blaine pushed his finger into him, letting Kurt adjust for a moment before pushing in all the way. Kurt groaned and Blaine licked his lips as Kurt started moving back and fucking himself on his finger.

"So eager," Blaine smirked, withdrawing his finger before pushing back in with two, causing Kurt to whine lightly. He kept pushing his fingers in and out of him, crooking them slightly to strech him open further. When Kurt began begging for more, Blaine used three fingers, hitting Kurt's prostate with a grin. "Found what I've been looking for," he whispered.

"Oh god, just...fuck me already, Blaine." Kurt muttered under his breath. Blaine rolled his eyes fondly, reaching for the lube again and coating his erection with it, making sure he wasn't going to hurt Kurt more than necessarily.

Kurt pumped Blaine's cock two times, before he sat up straighter and lifted himself up before he sank down on him. "Fuck," he hissed when Blaine was all the way inside him, having the feeling of being ripped in two.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's hand gently as he looked up at him.

Kurt nodded his head and took a deep breath before he started moving his hips. "_Geez_, have you gotten bigger?" He laughed softly, humming softly when Blaine began moving his hips in rhythm with him.

"I don't know, you tell me." Blaine winked, reaching around to squeeze Kurt's ass gently, giving it a small slap.

Kurt moaned, placing a hand on his stomach and his other hand on Blaine's leg to support himself. Their breathing got heavier when they moved faster, Blaine's thrusts becoming harder and Kurt's movements became sloppier when Blaine hit his prostate repeatedly.

The only sounds echoing in the room were their moans, breathing and skin slapping against skin. Blaine felt himself coming close much quicker than expected. He ran his hands up and down Kurt's sides, groaning when Kurt leaned down to suck at his neck.

"Mm, shit. How's it possible to be this close just after a few minutes?" Blaine asked, holding Kurt still for a moment. "Hold on," he whispered and sat up, Kurt looking slightly confused as he did. Blaine just pressed their bodies together even closer, starting to move again, but slower this time while he kissed and sucked lightly on Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh fuck, Blaine...God, this- this feels so good." Kurt whimpered, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, tossing his head back. Blaine was hitting his prostate with every slow thrust now and it drove Kurt crazy.

"Mm, I'm close, so close." Blaine breathed out into his ear, placing kisses just below it and down his neck once more. "You're so beautiful like this," he grinned, sucking a small hickey on his shoulder.

"Blaine, I- I think I'm gonna...fuck, I'm gonna cum," he whined and squeezed Blaine's shoulder tightly, crying out as he came over both of their chests without even being touched. Seeing Kurt riding out his orgasm drove Blaine over the edge as well, coming just a few moments later inside Kurt with a loud groan.

They both fell back against the mattress again, still panting hard from what they just did. Blaine was the first to break the silence as he reached for tissue to clean them both up. "That was...mind blowing." He laughed softly, turning his head to glance at Kurt who was smiling up at him lazily.

"Yeah. That's because it was not just sex...it was _engagement sex_." He grinned and rested his head on Blaine's chest, snuggling closer into him.

"You're right. And I think our first times as husbands is going to be even more mind-blowing." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around Kurt. He tugged the covers over them and kissed the top of his fiancé's head with a smile. "I love you so much, Kurt." He whispered, sighing softly as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too, honey." Kurt replied, and before they knew it, both of them started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kurt was the first one to wake up the next morning. He glanced over at Blaine, who was still sleeping peacefully, snoring ever so quietly. Kurt got out of bed, carefully of course since he didn't want to wake Blaine just yet. He tugged on his bathrobe, deciding that he would need to shower before dressing up.

He made his way into the kitchen, enjoying the silence. No crying Elijah, no beeping coffee machine - just him. Kurt smiled as he stretched himself, glancing out of the glass wall. With a small hum he turned on the radio, laughing softly when they played Marry You from Bruno Mars. He sang along quietly, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He leaned back against the kitchen counter and took a sip of his bottle before he smiled down at his ring.

He actually got engaged to the man of his dreams last night. Kurt really was the luckiest guy alive. He bit his lip as he glanced around the kitchen and sighed. He really missed the little bundle of energy running around and calling 'Daddy, Daddy' over and over again. He knew that Finn would be bringing him over in about an hour.

Kurt sighed and placed his drink back onto the kitchen counter before he walked into the bathroom, running a bath for himself. He light up two candles and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. A few moments later he dropped his robe and slid into the hot tub, letting out a content sigh. This was actually feeling like heaven. Just relaxing.

Of course he heard the footsteps in the hall coming closer to him, and he pretended not to notice when Blaine slipped into the bathroom and leaned against the door. Blaine was about to stay something when Kurt spoke up.

"Are you going to stand there much longer?" Kurt smiled, his eyes still closed.

"How did you- oh c'mon." Blaine sighed and pouted at him.

Kurt chuckled. "I don't even need to open my eyes to know that you're pouting right now." He smiled. "You don't have super cool ninja skills like I do, Blaine. You're not as quiet as you think you are." He grinned and finally looked up at him.

"You're an ass." Blaine laughed and walked over to him, kneeling down behind him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Kurt glanced up at Blaine, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not an ass. I'm just telling you the truth. That's called being _honest_." Kurt teased.

"Now you're being a smart ass. Still, now I thought I was the smart ass out of both of us?!" Blaine chuckled, running a hand through Kurt's soft hair.

Kurt giggled. "I might be young, but I can be super smart if I want to."

"I see." Blaine grinned. Well, do you mind if I take a quick shower though? I feel like I have to get clean because I don't want to smell like sex when Finn brings Elijah back." He laughed and pecked Kurt's lips quickly.

"Sure. No problem." He smiled and closed his eyes again, grinning as Blaine began singing Marry You under the shower. Kurt glanced down at his ring again and sighed before he rested his head back against the tub once more.

* * *

**A/N: Anoooother Chapter! I would've uploaded this one yesterday but there was some error and I couldn't upload anything, so well...Here you go now though. I hope you like it.**

**Also, I got a PM a few days ago from **that-grey-eyed-girl** and I loved the name April she suggested for a girl. I'm gonna think about it, but so far I think that one is my favourite. What do you guys think? Should a girl be named April?**

**XoXo**


End file.
